Promises Are Made To Be Broken
by Chained Princess
Summary: It was her darkest secret. It was his worst nightmare. And when the secret revealed, the nightmare came true. Promises broke, hearts broke, trusts broke, dreams shattered. One year have passed in happiness but one night's mistake destroyed everything. Why do people promise when they have to break it? KyoMado, occasionally RyuKaru. Rated T for the plot. (SEQUEL OF 'I'M NOT ME')
1. Living On A Nightmare

**Hey guys, how are you all? I hope you are well. :) I'm here with the sequel of 'I'm Not Me'. So, those who will read this story, I request you to go to my profile and read that one first. Then it will be easy for you to understand.**

**Let me tell you one thing before you start reading, this story is not suitable for children because it has some contents like affairs and illegal child. So, if you get offended by these, then please go back to the previous page, thanks.**

**And please, for God's sake, don't send any flame. I've received that shit before and I don't want to get them again. If you don't like the plot, then don't read, simple as that. You don't need to say impolite things to me because I honestly don't care.**

**And, after my long and tiring blabbering, those who will still proceed to read the story- THANK YOU! :D Thank you very much! You guys don't know how much you mean to me and how much I love you all. You basically mean the whole world to me and the reason why I live. Thanks!**

**Dis: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of its characters even in my most unrealistic dreams.**

**This story takes place one year after 'I'm Not Me'. So, enjoy! R&R. Adios…**

**N. B.- Intellectual criticism and positive feedback appreciated.**

Madoka stared at the calendar. 5 November. One year. One year have passed after Ryuga proposed her. One year have passed after the best night of her life. One year have passed after her dream about somebody loving her came true. One year.

She could exactly remember that night before one year. How happy, delighted and contented she was! She was living the best time of her life- no worries, no sadness, no depression, nothing bad. Only happiness. And love. The love that he wrapped around her.

And today, she was cold, unhappy and dark. Not a single hint of happiness existed on her life anymore. Today, she was worried, afraid and slowly losing her sanity by every minute. She jumped up in an innocent knock on the door. Her heart started racing in a normal envelope on the letter box. She got a mini heart attack upon hearing a cat's soft meow. Slowly, very slowly, she was going crazy, lunatic, mentally imbalanced.

She forgot little things that she had to do. Her work was hampered greatly. Day by day, the glow of health from her face was diminishing. She started to have lack of sleep and woke up every night from the same nightmare.

That nightmare! That haunted her every single night after that incident. Slowly, her life was turning on a living nightmare.

Madoka squeezed her eyes shut in a failed attempt to escape the reality. But it was no use. Still those scenes won't stop haunting her. Every day. Every night. Every moment.

The way he touched her, the way his fingers felt before her skin, the way those eyes looked at her…

Unforgivable! Madoka knew what she had done was unforgivable. She was going to be married in a month to an eligible, perfect man who was every girl's dream but still didn't hesitate to love her with all his heart. And what did Madoka give him in return?

Betrayal. Deceive. Lie. Heartbreak.

No, she couldn't meet Ryuga's eyes again after what she had done. He had trusted her with closed eyes and she just betrayed him in return. She never deserved him.

Of course he should not forgive her. She said she loved him. Then why when still she closes her eyes, those pine green hairs, those glowing sapphire eyes and those easily recognizable scars appear on her mind?

Such a perfect girlfriend she was!

Drink? No, being drunk is not an excuse. She could never expect Ryuga to forgive her. Never.

Especiall when she loved it. Yes, she loved every moment of that crime. Every touch of him. She knew this was wrong but still she loved it. Maybe she still loved him. Maybe she never forgot him even if she tried her utmost. Then why did she say yes to Ryuga? Why did she destroy that innocent boy's life? This was so wrong!

Madoka opened her eyes to stare at the burning fire in front of her. The reddish golden flames were rising to the roof of the fireplace in Mei mei's little decorated living room.

Madoka remembered a similar fire she had lit a day after that… 'accident'. She had thrown every single memory of him in that fire. The photographs, the letters, the gifts and presents that he gave her, cute teddy bears, wrappers of sweets and candies, even the pages of her diary that she wrote about him. Only one thing she couldn't burn- the diamond necklace that he had given her with the savings of his whole life. She had hid that necklace on the furthest bottom of her closet. Then she had watched the burning fire in front of her. Burning fire? Or burning memoirs?

But still, she could burn the memoirs but she couldn't burn the memories. Especially memories of that night one week ago. The night that changed her life forever. The night where it all had started. The night that made her life a living nightmare.

One week. One week of regret, shame and guilt. And one week of haunting nightmares. The nights were horrible and the days were restless. She couldn't forget a single moment of that night. Still when she closes her eyes, those memories come alive.

"Hey! Earth to Madoka!" Mei mei waved her small delicate hands in front of Madoka, pulling the brunette out of her trance. Madoka jumped up and looked around, her heart beating fast, sweatdrops forming on her forehead. It has become a habit now.

"W-what…?" Madoka stuttered, her anxious eyes looking around for any sign of danger.

"Nothing!" Mei mei laughed, "You zoned out. We are planning about your wedding, girly! We need your opinion."

Madoka flinched back at the word 'marriage'.

"What?" Lera looked at her, "Are you gonna say something or not?"

"Y-yeah…" Madoka tried to say something, "I… me…"

"Forget it!" Sophie smiled, "What does she know about wedding? Ask me, I'm experienced! Listen Madoka, we will arrange your wedding so especially that everyone will gap at them." She smiled friendly.

Madoka just nodded back, trying hard to fake a smile. How long could she keep this act in front of Ryuga?

Oh God! What have I gotten myself into?

Suddenly something vibrated in her body, making her jump up a foot in fear. Wh-what is that? Madoka frantically searched to reveal it was just her phone, indicating that she had a new message.

Who could it be? Ryuga? No… please no.

Madoka looked at the screen to see it was from an unknown number. She opened the message with shaky and sweaty hands, her nervous eyes trailing the lines.

"So worried? You couldn't possibly want Ryuga to know about this, right? Then come to the forest this evening at 5 pm."

Just these two lines with a picture attached.

Madoka felt her whole body trembling. It was a picture from that night!

XxX

Tsubasa knocked on the door, "May I come in?"

The greenhead sitting behind the table with his head in his hands looked up, instantly getting his careless posture, "You don't need to permission to come in, Tsubasa. You are the president of WBBA. You can come anywhere anytime without permission."

Tsubasa smiled his usual heart smile, walking in and sitting on one of the chairs situated on the opposite side, "Honestly, I don't understand why Uncle Ryo gave me this huge responsibility but I guess you are right. By the way, why do you look so gloomy, Kyoya?"

Kyoya's eyes snapped up, "What? Me? Gloomy?... Absolutely not!" He responsed so hurriedly that it would make anyone suspicious, let alone the ex-spy of WBBA who had amazing sixth sense.

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes, "What's the problem? You can tell me. We are friends."

"No one can solve my problem…" Kyoya murmured.

"What did you say?" Tsubasa looked at him.

"N-nothing!" Kyoya gave the best fake smile of his, "Tell me why you are here? Anything important?"

"Actually not." Tsubasa laughed, "Just some routine work about the local bladers."

"Ohh…" Kyoya nodded, "Give me the files."

"That's like Kyoya Tategami." Tsubasa laughed before handing his friend the files. He was going to walk out before he turned back, "By the way, we are thinking that we'll help Ryuga about the arrangement of his wedding, what do you say? Will you join?"

Kyoya's eyes widened, "N-no… I mean… I'm slightly busy and I don't know anything about wedding. So… I don't think I can make it…"

Tsubasa had sensed something fishy but he just nodded in reply, not wanting to disturb Kyoya furthermore, "Okay, as you please." With that, he walked out.

Kyoya leaned back on his seat, again returning to the same position, bending in front with his elbows on the cold surface of the table, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Although he had showed excuse of work to Tsubasa, now after his friend and boss's exit, he showed no attention to the pile of paper works and the dimmed laptop in front of him.

This was just way too much to handle! This nightmare is haunting his every minute of life for last one week, making his life a real hell. The beautiful eyes of the girl you loved would have been the most pleasant memory to you, but the same thing had turned in a nightmare for him.

Every moment came alive again and again, reality hitting him like a heavy sack of bricks even if he was fully drunk when that 'accident' took place. But still, he couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried.

Her eyes deeper than the Atlantic, her messy brown locks softer than new leaves of spring, her peach colored skin untouched and purer than a goddess. She was so innocent, so weak, so vulnerable.

Yes, at this moment he was thinking about another man's fiancée, not his own girlfriend. No, he knew this was wrong. This was freaking crime for crying out loud. But how could he make his heart stop? He had never seen any compare of her.

Madoka… Madoka… Madoka…

Beautiful. Incomparable. Gorgeous. Perfect.

No, there were no signs of anyone else when he closed his eyes. No Hikaru, just Madoka.

Maybe they were not made for each other, maybe his destiny was with someone else, maybe she will get married to another man in one month, but he knew she was his love of life. He had gotten her before Ryuga, before anyone else in this world. He had gotten her for just one night and that one single night was all he could ask for in this life.

His life was fulfilled after that night.

But… what about Hikaru? What about that innocent girl? She hadn't done anything wrong. She had trusted him with all her heart and he didn't hesitate for one moment before deceiving her.

He knew eventually he had to break up with Hikaru, even if he couldn't get Madoka, he had to do it. He could not betray Hikaru for the rest of their lives. But how? How will he tell that girl that the one person she had trusted, had broken her trust?

Oh, this is so hard!

Suddenly a faint buzz of his phone brought him back to reality. He groaned in anticipation. Who could be disturbing him now? He picked up the phone to discover it was from an unknown number. He opened it.

"So worried? You couldn't possibly want Hikaru to know about this, right? Then come to the forest this evening at 5pm."

Just these two lines with a picture attached.

When Kyoya looked up, his face was whiter than a paper. It was a picture from that night!


	2. An Unknown Emotion

**Wow! I never thought I would get so much positive feedback in the first chapter! Thank you everyone who read this especially-**

**BlackCatNeko999**

**nellabean**

**A.B.D.Y.Z**

**Aridai Tremon**

**Angelfromheaven2012**

**babybluestar**

**Welcome to my story and thanks a lot for your sweet reviews.**

**I'm sorry to say, guys, but I have bad news. Torture (read school here) starts tomorrow so I will be able to update only on Fridays. I hope you will understand and bear with me.**

**I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes or spelling errors because all my chapters are unrevised.**

Madoka stared at the screen of her phone. There were those lines which could destroy her life in a minute. But how in earth did it happen? Madoka could never imagine that somebody was taking their snaps in 'that' night. Was she even in a condition to think about that? Who could think in their worst nightmares that somebody will take your pictures in that moment?

The brunette mechanic couldn't help but wonder who could this person be who thought to take the snaps of their most intimate moment and then blackmail her with them. Who could be this much cruel? She stared at her phone, thinking if she should call Kyoya and acknowledge him about it. No! She hadn't talked to him after the incident and she doesn't think she has the courage to talk to him still.

But she needs to tell someone? Who? Ryuga…? Not even in dreams!

Then any of her friends? No, worse option. Guess she has to face this problem alone.

Whoever this person is, they know Madoka's darkest secret. Madoka needs to meet them. She needs to save her secret from being revealed.

She will go to the forest today.

XxX

No, he must be dreaming. This could not be true. Kyoya pinched himself to be sure if he was having another nightmare or not. But to his utter dismay, he wasn't dreaming. It was freaking reality!

The green haired blader's hands turned into tight fists, so tight that his knuckles turned white. Wow! Indeed, he had seen many kinds of nightmares in this one week, more than he had seen in his whole 19 years of life, but this was not in his worst nightmares.

Someone took pictures of the moment he regretted most and now they dared to blackmail him with those. Things couldn't be more amazing even if they wanted, could they? Kyoya laughed like a lunatic, understanding that he was standing on the furthest side of a blind lane with no return. Now, he couldn't even proceed forward or return back. He had to face the reality and the reality was, somebody had the pictures that could destroy his relationship, reputation and probably his whole life and these pictures could reach Hikaru easily- which was the most fearsome thing.

Of course he was going to tell Hikaru about this, but he could never want her to know this from someone else. He had to do something in order to stop this whole freaking thing.

The blackmailer definitely didn't recognize the legendary blader of spring that well. They didn't know that he was not going to walk back.

He will meet this person, whoever it is.

XxX

The forest was unusually silent today- not a sound of any animal, not even simple chirpings of bird. The sky was slightly cloudy, giving the whole atmosphere a gloomy affect. They hid the sun and in this cold month of November, it seemed like some hours of night have passed even if it was only some minutes before 5 pm.

Madoka walked through the sharp branches of trees and the hard rocky ground in slow, measured steps, careful to not trip over anything, eventually peeking her head through the shady trees to look at the darkened sky. There might be a snowstorm tonight- the brown haired woman thought, shivering when a cold bone freezing wind blew past her, rustling the leafless branches of trees. This year, winter was a bit late, indicating that snow hasn't still raised their freezing hand over Japan. Yes, even though most people think Japan as a warm country, there are some areas which get covered by snow in winter, unfortunately Madoka's habitat being one of them.

The first snowstorm of this year might occur tonight. In any normal time, Madoka would have been beyond happy about this because she was a big fan of the winter season, but now, this was the last thing going on in her mind. She couldn't think of enjoying long snowy nights with a mug of hot coffee after those nightmares started haunting her every moment of life. She couldn't live a normal life anymore.

Madoka walked through the forest over the crunchy leaves under her shoes, going deeper and deeper- still no sign of any person. Was this some kind of prank? No, no person in this world could think of doing a prank with any topic like this. Madoka looked around, afraid that she might have lost her way. What if she couldn't return home? Madoka pushed the thought away and started walking again, coming to a halt when she caught a glimpse of pine green hair.

Was it her imagination or was it a mistake of eyes? That certainly could be possible since she was seeing many kinds of nightmares lately, but this was something different. Madoka understood that when she saw more glimpses of those hair, coming nearer by every moment.

And slowly, very slowly, the whole silhouette of the person was revealed through the branches, the same rusty green locks messily over his head, the same too much evident crossed scars and over them, the same azure eyes- the most beautiful eyes of the world which were looking intently at her now.

Her first reaction was, turn back and run as soon as she could- like people run away from lolling fire or hungry wild beasts. Indeed, he was even more dangerous than them. But Madoka was not the same stupid girl from two years ago who fell in love with a dangerous person. She had changed, definitely changed. Now you can't expect her to do whatever comes in her idiotic mind.

So, Madoka didn't run away like she had thought, instead she took the second best option. She froze in her place, like an afraid deer in front of a lion, her heartbeat increasing rapidly, her palms sweating and her breath hitching. This was so much unexpected!

All the images that she had tried so hard to forget came back flooding on her mind just by looking at him. His eyes resembled the same surprised look, slowly changing it in a mixed look of panic, regret and shame. Then he turned his eyes away.

Surprisingly, for a really short moment, Madoka felt insulted, even offended. No matter how much she tries to deny it, she lingered for his eyes to be on her and only her. At that moment, Madoka understood she had been deceiving herself for all the time. She loved him and she still loves him. Only him. Ryuga could never be her prince charming. It had to be him.

Shouldn't she be ashamed to think that? Of course she should because she was going to be married. How could she think about someone else, let alone… let alone make a physical relationship with him?

She wished she could vanish from there, but of course, God didn't make her impossible wish come true, making her remain there in front of those dangerous eyes. And now those eyes had turned to her again.

Madoka flinched back in front of his gaze which was similar to that night. What was hidden behind those mesmerizing eyes? Want? Lust? Hunger? Passion? Maybe all of those. But still, something was always present there which she could never recognize. An unknown emotion.

She tried her best to keep the self-reliant look on her face and don't make her voice shake a bit, "What are you doing here, Kyoya?"

She flinched back again when that name rolled over her tongue like the most lethal poison. She was pleased with her surprisingly normal behavior. Yes, Madoka Amano had really matured.

XxX

"I… I…" Kyoya couldn't think of a suitable reply, cursing himself in his mind for stuttering like a complete idiot. But he couldn't deny the fact that this little petite brunette was the only person of this world who could make him stutter.

He never expected her here in this forest. Why should she be here? Kyoya had a hard time to believe his own eyes when he caught a glimpse of familiar soft brown hair over the branches. Then at the moment he understood who it could be, he approached with quick steps towards the person, breaking the crunched leaves under his feet.

Just when he reached in front of her, the young lady looked up and he knew he was right. It was her. The most beautiful face of the world, the only goddess in this ordinary world, had decided to appear before him to bless his undeserving eyes. It was so hard to believe that God could be so much kind and cruel to him at the same time.

It was a beautiful but painful sight to see for him. The same oceanic eyes that once had so much love and affection on them now only held coldness, fear and hatred towards him.

Hatred? No, it couldn't be hatred. She couldn't hate him. If she did, there will be no other way for him than death. He couldn't live with her hatred.

But was it only negative emotions? Wasn't there something positive? A hint of light? A beautiful gleam on her eyes when they turned to him? What could it be? An unknown emotion…

His heartbeat was so loud that he was afraid she could hear it even if she was in a safe distance from him. He tried his best to hide the whirlwind that was going on in his mind right now, cleaning his throat and looking up at her with full eyes. Instantly, he regretted it because of the rushed images from that night on his mind. But still, he used his amazing acting skill to be 'Kyoya' and said, "I had an important work."

"What could it be?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I could ask you the same question." Was his reply.

Wow! He had thought how he would act if he met her again but he never thought it would be this easy.

Now it was Madoka's turn to think of a reply. Instead of making any other excuses, she decided tell him the truth, pulling her light blue covered phone out of her clutch and showing him the message.

Kyoya's eyes became wider than basketballs, looking at that message like he had just seen a time bomb. Slowly, he drew his eyes up to Madoka, his voice shaking, "Y-you got a message to?"

"What do you mean?" The mechanic furrowed her perfectly arched eyebrows, "You got this too?"

"Y-yes…" Kyoya pulled out his phone which was similar to Madoka, only with a green cover and showed the message.

Madoka stared at the message with unbelieving eyes- this was the same message with jus the word 'Ryuga' replaced with 'Hikaru'. That means…

"The same person is blackmailing both of us…" Madoka trailed off, meeting Kyoya's eyes which were as fearful as hers.

Her body started trembling. What if this person reaches Ryuga or Hikaru? And another thing, what is their problem with Kyoya and Madoka that they decided to blackmail them with such a dangerous topic? Who could it be?

Just by looking at Kyoya, Madoka could tell he was thinking the same things. They looked questioningly at each other.

"I'm afraid… who is this?" Madoka took a step back.

"I wish I could see whoever it was who dared to do this, then I would have killed them by now." Kyoya said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, really? Then you can do it now." A new voice said with a sarcastic laugh, making both of them turn around.

Their mouths hung open in sheer astonishment, "You…?"


	3. The Secret Reveals

**YAY! Guess what, nellabean just let me use her OC Nami in this story! I'm so so happy! Thanks, Jess! ^_^ So, we deserve a celebration in this moment. *gives virtual ice cream to everyone* (insert your favorite flavor)**

**Well, I can't really decide when Nami will appear in this story so I'm telling it now, I DON'T own Nami. She is totally owned by nellabean. I'm just using her as per the amazing authoress's permission. But I want to say sorry to nellabean because, Nami will be really OOC in this story. I hope that's alright because that's for the plot.**

**And now the most important thing, welcome my new readers,**

**Aiyana-J Snobear**

**Desert Rose 111**

**Galaxy Pegaleone99**

**Thanks a lot for wasting your valuable time in reading this worthless story.**

**Most of you have thought Doji is the blackmailer, but I'm sorry guys as you know, Doji is dead in this story. Ryuga had mixed him with ashes and I can't bring him back even if I wish. By the way, Aiyana, your guess is (partly) right! ;)**

**P. S. – I know my first chapters are a bit boring but it will get better, trust me. I wanted to update earlier but as I said, I had fever. Now I kicked the stupid fever out of the door but it still hasn't gone fully, along with the idiotic writer's block. So, sorry if this is too sucky. Just bear with me, please. ^_^**

**Also, I'm really sorry if they are OOC because a lot of characters might be OOC here.**

"You…?"

Both Madoka and Kyoya were more than surprised to see a totally unknown face in front them whom they haven't seen ever before.

It was a very short and pale skinned boy with sky blue hair that stuck up the back of his head with a little dark lime green fringe. He wore a small black choker that resembled the collar of a dog around his neck and a gold armor over yellow clothing with gray chains. He also wore a white cape and black fingerless gloves which were covered with gold wristguards. They couldn't see his face properly because the upper part of his face was hidden by a black thunder shaped iron mask, sharp and pointed gray eyes peeking from under the mask.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyoya approached towards the short boy, his deep sapphire eyes glaring at him, "And what the hell do you want from us? Why are you blackmailing us?"

The masked boy just sneakered instead of giving an answer to the raging king of the beasts, "Well! Well! Well! Look what we got here! If I haven't done any mistake then you probably are 'the great' Kyoya Tategami, the legendary blader of spring! Am I right?"

Kyoya suddenly lunged at the boy, unable to control his anger anymore, grabbing his collar and pulling the short boy over at least a foot from the ground, "Listen, you bastard! I haven't come here for any bullshit! Just tell me why you called us here, or else…"

"Kyoya!" A shaky yet strong voice came from behind, stopping Kyoya from suffocating the boy any further. At this moment, no other voice could have stopped Kyoya from using his vampire teeth to bite the masked boy then and there, but when he heard that voice, that particular voice, he let go of him, throwing him on the rocky ground before them.

He couldn't say no to Madoka.

Madoka sighed in half relief, finally making a move from the place she had frozen earlier and approaching towards Kyoya.

"Who are you?" She questioned in a calm voice like usual to the short boy lying on the ground.

The mysterious boy just got up, brushed his armor and smirked at them, "Curious much? Well, then I guess we have to tell you who we are, right, Selen?"

Immediately after he uttered the name, a girl with short wavy black hair appeared out of nowhere. She looked like she was from some Latin American country, having a bit darker skin than the boy. She was wearing a short khaki tank top which reveals her stomach along with a small coat of the same color. She also wore an exactly same black thunder shaped mask like the short guy, her dark brown eyes showing from under it in a rather amused expression.

"You are right, Damian!" She said with a laugh, her lips forming on a smirk when she glanced at Madoka and Kyoya, "But I think they won't recognize us…"

"You fucking bastards!" Kyoya reached in his pocket to bring Leone out, but stopped when Madoka rushed beside him, sending a strict glance.

"Listen, we have no enmity with any of you. We don't even know who you guys are! Please stop riddling us anymore and make it clear. What do you want from us?"

"Ohh… they are no fun!" Damian shrugged his shoulders, creating a forced whiney voice, "They won't let us do any foreplay! Why Kyoya, don't you like foreplay?" He smirked, but almost in the next moment, he fell behind, clutching his nose which was bleeding from Kyoya's punch.

"Trust me, I really, really like it!" Kyoya sneered, satisfied because Madoka couldn't stop her this time. Kyoya was a swift fighter.

Damian slowly got up, his gray eyes were blazing like fire. "Looks like you are showing too much courage, little dirty skunk! Because, you should know that we have something that can destroy your life at a single moment."

Kyoya's face became white, his throat drying when he understood he had taken the wrong move. They had the pictures! He slowly took a step back, hating to admit that he was afraid. Damian smirked with satisfaction, walking up to Kyoya's face, his voice barely above a whisper, "And trust me, I love the climax more than the foreplay! And when I will write the climax of this little novel, it will not be a happy one. So it's your decision if you want a happy ending or not!"

Kyoya gritted his teeth, trying his best to accept the fact that he was trapped. He usually wasn't used to be stuck in a situation like this. Madoka shuddered when she remembered about the message, about how exposed the picture was. She walked forward, "Please tell us what you want from us because this is seriously getting on our nerves. We are ready to do anything."

"Anything? Are you sure?" Selen chuckled, giving pressure on the word 'anything'.

"Of course anything!" Kyoya said through gritted teeth, "Just tell us!"

"Okay then!" Damian dramatically walked in front of them, his face holding an amused expression that people will get after they watch some good movie. He raised one index finger up in the air, his voice slightly rising, "Remember, you said 'anything'! So, we want you both to…"

"To bring all the information about WBBA for us!" Selen walked forward, finishing the sentence on behalf of her sky haired companion.

"Are you guys crazy?" Madoka flailed her arms, her eyes widening by each second, "That's freaking lunatic!"

"Well, if you don't do it… then we are compelled to send the pictures to the ones who should know." Damian said with his trademark that Kyoya wanted to wipe off from his face.

"Bastards!" The Leone weilder muttered under his breath, his hands forming on tight fists.

Madoka clutched her head, groaning slightly in rather anticipation. Wow! Who would have thought they would be in a situation like this? This was even worse than her nightmares. The brunette couldn't think what would happen if they refuse this deal, nor could she think the result of their acceptance. It was a die or die situation, equal risk in both sides. They couldn't let the truth come out, but in order to keep the secret as a secret, they had to do a crime which was even worse than what they had done before.

"We are not doing anything like this!" Kyoya said firmly standing on his ground.

"Well then, no problem." Damian waved his hands, pulling his phone out of his pocket, "Then I guess I have to do it…"

"No!" Madoka yelled, practically begging to the masked boy, "Please don't! I beg you!"

"Ohh… that's really sad, Madoka Amano!" The blue haired blader just laughed, "But you should know that if you refuse then this has to happen. It's just a normal deal. Bring us all the information and we won't send any message!"

"We are not fucking spies!" Kyoya yelled, his eyes flashing with fury.

"I know you are not spies, but you can be one if you want. We can give you appropriate training. Actually, why don't you two join us?" Damian gave a saccharine smile, walking towards Kyoya and spreading his hand out to shake.

Kyoya sneered, ignoring the hand, "Sorry but I'm not interested!"

"Then I think I should send the message…" Damian smirked as the greenhead's face turned into a pure horrific one.

Madoka stumbled back in fear. She couldn't think clearly what would happen if Ryuga gets to know the truth. What will his opinion be about her and Kyoya? What would be his reaction if he comes to know that the woman whom he was going to marry, cheated him with her ex? And most importantly, what stage will their relationship be standing on after the revelation of the truth?

And that's not all. No, that is not all. What about her friends? Gingka, Benkei, Masamune, Tsubasa, Mei mei, Sophie, Lera and everyone who respected her and love her? What would be left of her reputation in their eyes? Madoka Amano- just a slut who sleeps with other guys behind her fiancé's back! Oh, what a perfect future lying ahead of her.

"Why?" Madoka asked in a shaky voice, bringing her eyes back to the two masked bladers, "Why us? Was there no one else who could help you in getting all information? Why did you have to choose us?"

"Oh come on, sweetie Madoka!" Selen laughed, clinking her high heels over the hard ground and approaching towards Madoka. She stood in front of Madoka and squeezed her chin, making the brunette whimper in pain, "Who else has amazing secrets like you in in this city, tell me? Fortunately or unfortunately, you guys were the only ones whom we could use by blackmailing them."

Madoka tried to wriggle out of the black haired girl's death grip on her chin, but being unsuccessful. "Leave her!" Kyoya said in a deep, threatening voice, standing beside Madoka. Selen glanced at his cyan eyes for once and quickly left Madoka, walking back. Something was present in those eyes of Kyoya which made a tiny part inside of her shake in fear. Those eyes were of a lion!

Kyoya glanced at Madoka who was rubbing her chin which was red now, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes…" Madoka answered in a shaky voice, trying her best to fight the tears. No, Madoka! This is not the time to break down. You have to be strong.

"So is it a yes or a no?" Damian locked his ashy eyes with Kyoya's sapphire ones.

"Kyoya, what should we do…?" Madoka was nearly breaking down. Kyoya, who was busy in having a stare competition with Damian, didn't pay attention to her.

"Yes or no, Kyoya Tategami?" The gray eyed blader walked forward, his voice dangerously low.

"No." Kyoya answered firmly, standing upright, his voice holding no hint of doubt, "It's a no. We will never ever do any harm to WBBA. We wiil never break their trust. Do you agree with me, Madoka?"

Madoka suddenly understood what her answer was. All debates and storms going on her mind stopped upon hearing the firm and determined voice of Kyoya. Yes, this was the answer. This was the true answer. And Madoka was sure about it. How could Madoka break the trust of WBBA, deceive her friends and give all the information in the hands of the enemy?

No, she couldn't do that. She couldn't betray WBBA or her friends at any cost. She could sacrifice anything to save them. Her life, her love, her reputation, her friendship, anything.

"Yes, I totally agree." Madoka stood beside Kyoya, her face as determined as him.

Damian's facial expression changed into a drastic one rapidly, his smirk vanishing from his lips all of a sudden, "Well, I guess I have no other choice then… Very sad that this is happening." He walked back, disappearing slowly inside the jungle, Selen on her side, leaving Kyoya and Madoka alone there with their ill luck.

Before they could turn back, the voice of Damian reached from far away, accompanied with a sarcastic laugh,

"Wish you both best of luck!"

XxX

Madoka ran towards Ryuga's house, nearly panting and tripping again and again, her whole body trembling and sweating, both from nervousness and running too fast.

She couldn't think what would have happened in this half an hour. Even though the ocean eyed mechanic tried her best to return from the forest but since Ryuga's house was situated on the opposite corner of Tokyo, she had to run too much because of course, she didn't have money for a taxi.

What could have happened? Did Ryuga get the message? What will happen if he gets it before Madoka could reach in time and stop him from seeing it? Will Ryuga leave her? Will he hate her forever?

So many questions going through her mind…

Madoka knocked the door impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground. Please open the door! Please open…

The door opened to reveal a servant who knew Madoka as the master's fiancée. He bowed and escorted the brunette to the living room where Ryuga was. Madoka's breath stopped when she walked through the huge decorated mahogany doors of the luxurious living room of Ryuga only to reveal him standing there with his phone in his hand. He instantly looked up at Madoka.

Her eyes became wide. Her palms became sweat. Her body trembled. Her breath hitched on her throat. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

She will never forget that look in his eyes. That look mixed with grief, hurt, anger, rage, heartbreak and most of all, hatred.

All these thing was also present in his quivered voice when he held up the phone, the picture striking Madoka like a one million volt electric shock.

"May I ask you what is this?"


	4. Broken Hearts And Broken Promises

**I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier because I had high fever and I'm really busy with school. But here is the next chapter for my amazing readers. Welcome to my story-**

**madokahagane123**

**CutiePie2013**

**KyoyaXSandra**

**Thanks a lot for reading this! I really, really, really, real… umhmm-**

**Hikaru: *places her hand over my mouth* Hehe… we all know you love your readers so now stop blabbering! Who actually came here to hear your blabbering, tell me?**

**Me: Meanie! *pouts* By the way, as you all know, I don't own MFB or the OCs my friends give me or the songs I mention here. Thanks!**

Madoka's face was deprived of all blood, white like a sheet of paper.

"R-Ryuga…" She tried her best to utter something of a satisfying reply.

"I asked, what is this?" Ryuga's voice was so loud and menacing that it made her flinch back.

"Ryuga… I… I…" Madoka looked down as shining small drops of tears made their way down her cheek, slowly falling onto the Persian carpet under her feet and succeeding to make it damp. She didn't know what to say anymore. She was at a loss of words, not even the biggest dictionary of the world could have enough words to describe her regret.

"I-I'm sorry…" She finally broke down on her knees in front of him, the tears falling more quickly now. She looked up at her fiancé through her glossy eyes, her hand quivering when she brought it up to touch him, "I-it was a mistake… a huge mistake… believe me…"

Ryuga pushed her hand away harshly, not showing a single hint of sympathy to the broken girl, his voice sharp when he opened his mouth, "Did you call it just a mistake? Just. A. Mistake, Madoka Amano? You cheated on your fiancé when he was trusting you blindly and with whom you did it? The person that left you a long time ago, leaving you here to suffer and cry and when you crying over him, who was there to give you a shoulder? I'm truly marveled, Madoka!"

Madoka stared at the floral print of the fiery red carpet which was already soaked with her tears, not being able to look up at those eyes that held an immense burning sensation on them.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

"Ryuga! Ryuga!" Madoka clasped his hands, her voice shaking with her tears, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't be careful…"

"Sorry doesn't make anything better, Madoka." Ryuga said in the most emotionless voice, pushing her hands away and walking past her, "Congratulations! You lost me."

"No! Ryuga! Please don't say it! I can't live without you!" Madoka pulled him back desperately.

Ryuga laughed, unable to calculate how much grief that laugh consisted, "Oh really? You can't live without me? Then why did you need to go to him?"

Madoka's hand slowly slipped out of his. He was right. And these all happened because of her, just because of her. She had everything a girl needs in her life, a beautiful present, a secure future, an amazing, great friends and a boyfriend who loved her with all his heart. A perfect picture. And now the picture is broken and Madoka is just standing at the end of the way, staring at the broken pieces in her hand.

Broken hearts and broken promises.

"Can't you give me one last chance, Ryuga…?" Madoka's voice was almost inaudible.

"There are no words called 'second chance' in the Dragon Emperor's dictionary, I think you know that." Ryuga simply replied, walking towards the door.

"But Ryuga… our marriage… it happens to be in one month…" Madoka's lips quivered as she said the sentence, fearful about the reaction.

Ryuga's footsteps came to a halt, his body briefly turning to her, his eyes so bright that it was burning her soul, "There is nothing left between us, isn't that obvious, Madoka Amano? And I don't wish to store this worthless material with myself anymore."

With that said, he walked out swiftly, the platinum engagement ring landing near to Madoka's feet. Madoka slowly picked the beautiful ornament up which matched with the ring on her ring finger since they were an engagement set and stood up on her feet, her deep ocean eyes staring at the small pieces of diamond around the ring. Then those eyes slowly drew up to the double doors in front of her from where Ryuga had disappeared and she knew that was the last time she had seen that snowy haired male.

He walked out of her life.

Completely.

_See how I'll leave, with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark_

She felt like there was nothing left of her anymore. Nothing. She was empty, broken and alone, no one there to stand beside her, to wipe her tears, to give her a shoulder to cry. Ryuga was right. He was her savior.

Kyoya could never be her Knight in shining armor.

Kyoya, where are you when I need you the most?

Where are you when I am suffering because of what you had done?

Because of what you had done.

_Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me_

_We could have had it all_

_Tears are gonna fall_

_Rolling in the deep_

XxX

Long, thin fingers stopped ruffling their way through the clothes, sharp amethyst eyes which were dark with a raising storm in them turned to the door as she heard the soft, muffled, almost afraid knock there.

Oh, she knew very well who it could be.

Lightning flashed through the dark violet orbs, naturally reddish lips which he thought so kissable once quivered and trembled with an untamed emotion and the head snapped back to the clothes again, giving the wave of aquamarine hair a swift swish.

"Hikaru…"

Hikaru pretended to be busy, to not pay any attention towards the greenhead standing ever so guiltily before her, the long fingers again putting the clothes on the large suitcase one by one neatly.

And thus, he knew that she knew it. He had no suspense left anymore. Still, Kyoya tried to be the 'boyfriend thing' he was and slowly, very slowly approached to her icy looking girlfriend. Yes, icy. Most people fume with flames when they become angry. But Hikaru's wrath was not a bit hot, it was colder than ice.

"Hikaru… please…" He tried to touch her hand.

The oceanette flinched back as if something horrible or filthy had come in touch with her heavenly and admirable (in his opinion, personally) skin, shoving his hand back, venom dripping through her every word, "Save the act for someone else please! I'm tired of fake people."

Fake.

She just called him fake.

Of all person- him.

So much of a happy ending, Kyoya!

But still he tried. He was Kyoya Tategami after all- the one to never give up, even if the whole world is against him. "Hikaru… I… I know you have seen it… I-I'm sorry! I'm really extremely sorry! It wasn't meant to happen! Trust me! For once…" His voice almost sounded begging.

But the iron hearted oceanette in front of him was not ready to be fazed by any sweet nothings again. She finished packing the deep blue suitcase of hers and sat it down, taking the handle, ready to walk out and glanced at him through her amethyst eyes.

The unfamiliar loveless icy gaze of them made him flinch back, for the first time in his life.

"Anyways, I think I should let you know," Her face was as emotionless as a statue in the shopping arcades, as well as her voice sounding too much professional, "I've got a job. It's in New York and I'm leaving, today."

The words were not uttered but still Kyoya knew she was leaving forever.

_Baby, I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared_

"Please don't go…" Kyoya whispered, his cyan eyes which were now glossy with tears begging for her to stop.

Hikaru didn't think it useful to answer that request he dared to make. After all, after everything, he should not utter any word. She tried to walk out but was stopped again by that deep voice with which she had fallen in love a long time ago, "Please, Hikaru! You don't have to leave your homeland because of me! Please! Just don't leave! Your friends will miss you!"

"I can stay."

Those words made Kyoya's heart skip a beat. He looked up, hope showing through his eyes but that burned down soon when she parsed her lips again.

"I can stay… but in only one condition." Hikaru's face was still emotionless.

"Wh-what condition? Tell me!" Kyoya eagerly asked, waiting for any chance to repay for the mistake he made.

"You have to choose between me and her." Hikaru's words cut through his chest.

Kyoya recoiled back, his hands shaking, his face paler than ever, "Wh-what…?"

"Me or her?" Hikaru asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Kyoya looked down at his shoes.

"Me or her, Kyoya Tategami?" Hikaru yelled, her face red with fury.

Kyoya flinched, still fixing his eyes on his boots.

"I knew it." Hikaru sighed, walking out.

Kyoya stared at her moving silhouette which was becoming blurrier by every second.

I lost her.

_Throw your soul through every open door_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you saw_

XxX

No, she wasn't happy.

If you think she was happy to leave Japan, leave her homeland and go to some other country, then you are so wrong.

She wasn't happy at all.

But here she was, sitting on a chair in the airport of Tokyo with her luggage, waiting for the plane to reach the JFK Airport at once. Just to take a plane and leave this place. Forever.

This place was burning her.

The memories were burning her.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

Why? Why did he have to come if he was going to leave so soon?

He never loved her.

Oh, Hikaru Hasama, you were deceiving yourself all this time, living in a fool's paradise.

She hurriedly wiped the tears that were threatening to spill. No, she won't cry. She is too strong to cry over someone who didn't care. She made a failed attempt to keep herself busy on a poor quality fashion magazine lying before her in which she wouldn't have given a second glance in normal times. But she wasn't succeeded on her attempt. Tears appeared again only to make her vision blurry.

God! Her own heart won't leave her to live in peace. If only she could pull it out and throw away, stomping over it like she wanted to do to stop this unbearable pain. Has any psychologist ever said that mental pain was a whole lot unbearable than physical pain?

Kyoya…

He never cared for her. He never loved her. He will never cry for her.

Every single moment with him was just lie.

Well then, here, take all your lies and shove it up your own…

No, no happiness in hurting him. It only makes her hurt too.

Stupid heart!

Why do you still care for someone who never cared for you?

Why?

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_And you played it to the beat_

"Attention please! The passengers for Flight-714 have been called in the check in desk within thirty minutes. Thanks."

A deep sigh made its way out of Hikaru's heart as she stood up. Another thirty minutes to kill. What could she do now? She had tried filling her stomach with something in the McDonalds but failed horribly when she understood she was not at all hungry.

Hikaru decided to check in and just sit on the plane, maybe read a book as she stood up and approached towards the check in desk, but came to a halt when all of a sudden a hand touched her shoulder, sending familiar shivers diown her spine.

She made a sharp turn to look at the eyes of that person, her mouth hanging open in astonishment.

"Y-you…?"


	5. The Nightmare Came True

**Here I'm back with a new chapter! Missed me, Fanfiction? No? :( Just kidding, lol!**

**Kyoyaxoxo467**

**Sunshining pearl**

**A very heartwarming welcome to my story! I'm so much grateful to you all!**

**Now time to start today's chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry, it's short. It's just a filler because I'm really busy with damned school!**

"Unexpected, right?" He said with an amused look in that flawless face, tilting his head slightly to the left, his infamous smirk on.

"Really…" Hikaru couldn't find any appropriate word, "It's really unexpected…" She breathed, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably, "Long time no see… can you remember when we had last met, Ryuga?"

The male scratched his head, trying to remember with a sheepish smile, "One year ago, in Julian's wedding… I guess?" He looked questioningly.

"Photographic memory!" Hikaru laughed, showing her sparkling pearly white teeth. Indeed, she was extremely surprised to find Ryuga here, but the girl was more surprised by his surprisingly normal behavior. They had never seen each other after their last 'conversation' on the wedding night of Julian, the night that changed everything of their life.

"So…" The oceanette tried her best find the right words in order to diminish the growing awkwardness that was threatening to suffocate their breath, "May I ask what are you doing here in airport at this moment?"

Ryuga laughed, his eyes glinting with amusement, "If I told you I wanted to see off you then you won't believe, right?"

"Right!" Hikaru laughed along, "I may have believed if I didn't know you! What are you doing here, actually?"

"What does it look like? I'm going somewhere, or else why would I be here?" Ryuga shrugged his shoulders, leaning on his suitcase.

Hikaru couldn't remember having a normal conversation with the Dragon Emperor in her whole life, but today, she was relieved to see that Ryuga had a normal side too, "I can see it! I'm trying to ask, where are you going?"

"Dashan was asking for help with the inspecting system of the Beylin Temple. There's some problem going on, so I'm going to China in case I could lend a hand…" Ryuga trailed off, averting his gaze from Hikaru.

She narrowed her beautiful orbs of amethyst, her voice suspicious, "As much I know as a worker of WBBA, Dashan is asking for help from last six months and the director had recommended one of you should go and help him, but every time you avoided saying that Gingka or someone else should go because you have your own works to do. But now you're rushing in a short notice to China? Since when the Dragon Emperor became interested in helping others?" She asked, not breaking her stare from Ryuga's amber eyes that were slowly fading of confidence.

After a long minute of stare competition, Ryuga was the one to break his stare and look down with a heavy sigh, "Okay, I give up. You know why I'm so eager to live this place for awhile. I can't stand this city. It burns me. And I think you understand it because you're doing the same thing." He looked up, his eyes burning wholes through her body.

Hikaru looked around absentmindedly, twirling a short aquamarine lock in between her long graceful fingers. She sighed when she looked back, her eyes calmer than his, "At least I didn't know that you will be the one to escape from a situation…"

"I'm not escaping." Ryuga's voice was hoarse, "I just need a break from all these sappy cheap relationship drama. It's too much to handle. I'm just leaving like you."

"Only the difference is I'm leaving forever…" Hikaru sighed, her purple eyes clouded on tears again.

"I know." Was his only answer.

"You know?" Hikaru looked up with surprise, "How do you know?"

"Because I know you."

His voice sent shivers down her spine, making her remember the old times. She missed this familiar feeling. She could still remember those days when his eyes were enough to melt her heart. She realized she loved those days.

But they can't go back in time. They can't wipe the last year even if they want.

Regret is what they have.

Love is what they lost.

But both Hikaru and Ryuga knew this was bound to happen, that they were not made for each other and now the past felt quite comic.

Ryuga's deep and tenor voice broke the silence again, "By the way, what is your destination?"

The answer that instantly appeared on her lips was that she would be happy to go to a cliff and jump from the top but Hikaru gulped it back quickly, regaining her composure, "I got a job in NY."

"Cool!" Ryuga gave a slight nod in approval, "What's the job?"

"A Software Operator for a multinational company named HD Academy."

"Nice. I hope you will be successful in your life." Ryuga's lips curved on an almost invisible line of smile, if you can even call that smile.

"I hope so for you too, Ryuga." Hikaru nodded, spreading her hand out to shake.

Ryuga touched her hand, immediately sparks of electricity flying through her veins. Flashing her that curved line of smile again, he said, "I guess we can be friends?"

Hikaru took a deep breath to avoid the feeling which was burning her still, "I guess so."

They shook each other's hand for a last time before going opposite way.

Ryuga looked back for once, watching her silhouette to fade in front of her.

Hikaru Hasama was the only person in the world whom he couldn't figure out properly.

On the other hand, sitting on the plane, Hikaru could wonder about only one thing. They both knew the reasons of leaving the country, but no one mentioned it to the other even in hints. She couldn't help but praise Ryuga's etiquette and sympathy.

And now, she was going to start a new life, leaving all the regretful past behind. This time, she won't look back. This time, she will be successful. Nothing can stop her now.

If only she could see what destiny had in store for her.

Oh human beings, you can only dream for the future, but if only you could see it…

XxX

She knew this was her destiny.

She had realized it long ago, but just closed her eyes to avoid it.

But for how long she could deny the truth when it was as transparent as daylight? Eventually, Madoka had to face the reality. And when reality hits someone, trust me, it hits hard.

She would have known it long, long ago, considering her constant dizziness, vomiting tendency, weak feeling, fainting time to time, extremely low pressure and most of all, being ticked off on the slightest.

These were the signs.

The signs of something that will destroy her life.

And here she was, just trying to close her eyes and avoid everything that's happening. But that was not for long until one morning, the young woman woke up and stared at her mirror towards her flushed appearance. It feared her to the beyond that she was showing symptoms of physical change too.

Yes, she was feeling too weak and numb for days and it hampered her work nonetheless and so, she decided to skip shop today. She wanted to give a good rest to all her sore limbs but if only her senses gave her a chance to do that…

Tears rushed through her eyes when that feeling came back again- the unstoppable desire to vomit but when she stood in front of the basin and tried, nothing came out. How on earth would anything come out when she hadn't eaten almost anything yesterday? Yes, Madoka was continuously skipping meals because simply, she didn't feel like it.

It's not like the girl hadn't tried to push something inside her stomach. She tried her hardest- and at this moment, she was sitting on her table, glaring at the innocent piece of pizza in front of her like it was poisoned. But the truth is, she was trying her best to get herself gulp the food down. But she couldn't. Nothing in her mind accepted the food. She was suffering from horrible loss of appetite.

At last, the brunette stood upright and held the plate up, opening the freeze and placing the slice of pizza neatly inside. Then the feeling of tension rushed again. Staring at the mirror, the teen decided it was enough. She was going to end all suspicion today. Now.

She was tired of all the suspicious glances from her friends, especially Tsubasa. That boy was unnaturally genius and he definitely knew what had happened that night. He had given some hints while talking to her. But Madoka was really grateful to the President of WBBA because he hasn't broken the secret to anyone. She knew he would never do it. Tsubasa was not the one to spill something so dangerous.

But he wanted to help Madoka. He had first given Madoka a slightest hint that this could be possible. Of course, Madoka was furious. She didn't want to believe it even if she knew it could be true. But still, she didn't want to believe it.

And now is the time to face her destiny. No backing up now. She had to be strong and know the truth.

Madoka hid her face behind her big hat when she was walking back from the store, not wanting anyone to see her. She had to hide this truth of her life carefully from everyone. This was her dark secret and she couldn't afford revealing it.

The seconds seemed like days, the minutes seemed like years, time seemed to turn on a snail as Madoka waited to the long five minutes to be over, her tear stained face in her hands.

Really, these five minutes were longer than five years. Madoka couldn't wait to let the time finish and look at her destiny if it was death penalty or not. Because basically this will destroy her life.

She jumped up when the alarm on her mobile went off and shut it down, small pearly drops of sweat forming on her forehead.

Slowly, very slowly, with heavy steps she walked towards the stick, holding it up in front of her eyes with shaky hands.

She was not dreaming.

It was positive!


	6. Conspiracies And Secrets

**Hey guys, this chapter might be a bit crappy cause I'm really busy and I don't have much time so it's written in a hurry. I didn't want to update this now but my test starts next week so I won't be able to update for awhile. So I thought to give you guys something. Please don't have much expectation. Sorry if this is confusing or OOC. The confusions will be cleared soon.**

**And another important thing, I removed the AN chapter so some of you might have problem with reviewing. In that case, leave a guest review with a name so that I would be able to recognize you guys. Really sorry for the problem!**

Beijing

"I think… it's not gonna be solved this easily…"

"Dude! That's enough!" Ryuga yelled with frustration clear in his deep voice, "We are practically wrestling with these problem for almost six hours and now you're saying it's not gonna be solved easily?"

Dashan's emerald eyes glared at him, "Ryuga, you're struggling for only six hours and being impatient when I'm doing the same thing for six months?"

Ryuga sighed, standing up and walking towards the window of the control room, letting his eyes graze over the zigzag pattern of the hilly area. After a few moments of staring, the male turned back, "What is the problem actually?"

The leader of Beylin Temple sighed, rubbing his temples, a tired look in his deep green eyes, "If only I knew… I can't understand why our security system has completely broken down all of a sudden…"

The Dragon Emperor was about to say something but the ringing of his phone stopped him. Dashan silently glared at him, wondering how anyone could set such a horrible noise as their ringtone.

"What is it, Konzern?" Ryuga nonchalantly asked, receiving the call.

Julian's calm voice was slightly panicked than usual, "Ryuga, take the nearest flight and come here, as soon as you can…!"

"What? But… why?" Ryuga was really surprised by the rich teen's behavior, "Why would you suddenly need me? WBBA sent me to help Dashan here, you know that."

Julian's sigh was heard, "Kay… in that case, come as soon as you finish the work."

And then, instantly he hung up without giving Ryuga even a chance to ask something.

Ryuga stared at the screen of his phone, wondering.

"What did he say?" Dashan asked in a worried tone.

"Dunno." Ryuga replied casually with a shrug, "I've never seen him this panicked. Something must have happened…"

XxX

Rome

Julian let out another sigh as he hung up the phone after finishing the talk with Ryuga, turning his tired eyes towards the greenhead, "So you're saying they had blackmailed you and Madoka?"

"Yes." Kyoya nodded, "I can't tell you what they blackmailed us about…"

"No need. I completely understand your privacy." Julian held up his hand.

"Thanks."

"So you're saying…" The blond stared at his fingers for some moments, calculating something in his mind, "There were two of them?"

"Yeah," Kyoya answered, "A guy with sky hair and a black haired girl."

"They wanted all the information?"

"Yup."

"Any specific thing about them?"

"One thing. They both were wearing some kind of black iron masks." Kyoya squinted his eyes, trying to remember.

"Black iron masks?" Julian suddenly looked up, his sapphire eyes flashing, "Thunder shaped?"

"Yeah…" Kyoya slowly replied, confused about his sudden change of behavior.

"Black Thunders." Julian stated in an official tone.

Everyone was so busy in the discussion that nobody saw Tsubasa's face was deprived of all colors when he heard the name.

"Now who the hell are these Black Thunders?" Kyoya groaned, becoming irritated.

"Nemesis." Julian said in an unchanged tone.

"What is Nemesis now?" Kyoya asked impatiently.

"I think I know what you're talking about…" Gingka joined the conversation, "Dad once told me about Rago, the child of Nemesis."

"Right." Julian replied, "There is a big legend behind Rago which I can't explain now, but I can tell you about Black Thunders. That's Rago's team, one of the best- if not the bestest- gang of the world."

"Gang? You mean… a real gang?" Masamune asked, looking rather excited than afraid.

"Yeah," Julian replied in an irritated tone, "And don't be too excited, Masamune. That's not a good news. Rago is a really dangerous person. He destroys everyone who comes in his way. In the legend of Nemesis, we see that evil had always fought with good. And WBBA is what presents the good bladers of the world. So, Rago has a reason to invade us and defeat us to proclaim evil's rule all over the world. And we need to stop them. At any cost."

"I totally understand." Kyoya said with a nod, "And I promise to help you."

"Me too!" Gingka held his hand up, "We'll defeat every darkness with our blader's spirit. If we combine our spirits, than no one can defeat us. We defeated Doji, the most dangerous person of the world, then why can't we defeat this Rago or whoever it is too?"

"I agree with you, Gingka." Julian smiled.

After everyone made a promise to fight together and walked out for preparation, Julian stopped Tsubasa, "Hey, I need to talk to you, Tsubasa."

"What is it?" The silver haired blader turned back, not meeting his eyes.

"Don't think I didn't see you shudder in the mention of their name. Tell me what's your relation with Black Thunders?" Julian asked in an emotionless voice.

"N-nothing…" Tsubasa stuttered, his gaze fixed on the floor, "You are misunderstanding me."

"Tsubasa, you need to tell me the truth. Maybe I can help you." Julian's tone was harder now.

"There is nothing to tell!" Tsubasa yelled before walking out.

The Destroyer wielder sighed, walking to his office room and calling his secretary, "Diamante!"

"Yes?" A black haired girl looked up at him from a pile of paper works.

"I need you to keep a watch on Tsubasa."

"Sure." The girl named Diamante spoke robotically before turning to her paper works.

XxX

Philadelphia

"Did you guys finish the task as I had ordered?" A long spiky raven haired man asked in darkness. He had black bushy eyebrows, menacing dark red eyes and a pale bloodless reptile complexion. The man was wearing a white undershirt with ancient Greek golden beads with black markings. He also wore a dark violet blue cape and a violet cloak on his waist supported by a golden beaded belt. He had two golden armor-like bracelets in his wrists along with golden knee bracelets and golden papyrus wrapping to emulate shoes.

"Yes sir!" The both members of Black Thunders nodded vigorously. The black haired Brazilian girl stated, "We did all required things though we couldn't make those two come in a contract with us. But then after Plan A- the contract plan failed, we took Plan B- the blackmail plan and sent the photos to their fiancés. Now Kyoya and Madoka are screwed. And as per our information, all the bladers of WBBA probably know about us by now and they are probably preparing to fight us, Leader Rago."

"Very good, Selen!" Rago exclaimed happily, his voice echoing in darkness, "Let them prepare but they will never be able to defeat Nemesis. Soon, darkness will prevail through the world."

The blue haired short boy laughed, "You are absolutely right, leader! Now if I have your permission, can I go finish my new game?"

"Of course, Damian!" The ruthless leader laughed, "And Selen, don't forget to meet the Queen of Waves and take her blessings for the war that's going to start soon."

"On it, leader!" Selen and Damian bowed before their leader and walked out.

Rago's inhuman laugh echoed through the abandoned house which was used as the headquarters of Black Thunders, "Now is the time for ultimate darkness!"

XxX

New York

The oceanette stared at the glowing computer screen in front of her, pressing the required buttons as she tried to finish her boring work.

"Tired?" A voice asked from behind.

Hikaru looked back to smile and shrug, "Somehow. I'm new to this work. I've never worked sitting in a desk before. The job in WBBA had a lot of running and walking to do."

"Here, I brought you coffee."

"Thanks, Zeo." Hikaru smiled softly before taking the mug and sipping the steaming hot espresso.

Zeo Abyss, one of the cutest persons of the world with whom anyone will fall in love in the first glance. Zeo was a Caucasian teen with dark brown hair which had beige highlights, pale skin and piercing light blue eyes. He wore a black jacket with metallic shin guards with purple collar and a red shirt underneath it. Though he was really friendly and helpful, Hikaru had never seen a smile in his face.

"Why do you look so gloomy, Zeo?" Hikaru questioned, realizing that she had grown much closer to the American blader in the last month so she had the right to ask this.

"It's nothing." Zeo sighed, looking down at his mug.

"Come on! You can think me as a friend." Hikaru urged.

Zeo remained silent, a grieved look spreading over his naturally glowing face. Hikaru gave up. She knew it. If you ask Zeo something, firstly he will avoid it and then he will become totally silent and then, you can never make him utter another word.

Hikaru was trying to find something to say which will remove the heavy awkwardness from the atmosphere, but a high voice snatched her out in reality, "Hikaru!"

Hikaru looked up, meeting the sharp blue eyes of her closest colleague, "Damian! When did you come back from Philadelphia?"

"This morning." Damian smiled, "So, wanna take a break and go somewhere? Maybe hit a coffee shop? Come on, it'll be fun!"

Hikaru laughed and stood up, "Sure! Bye Zeo!"

Both Hikaru and Damian were looking forward so they never saw the raging fire which was glowing in Zeo's sharp blue orbs, burning towards Damian.

XxX

Tokyo

Kyoya got in on his Marcedece as his phone rung even before he could touch the steering wheel. He had just returned from Rome this evening before Ryuga comes there. He knew he couldn't face Ryuga.

Kyoya groaned in anticipation and looked at the screen to reveal who was disturbing him just after walking out from the airport. But when he saw the name, his expression changed quickly in a drastic and panicked one.

"Hello." He received the call, his voice shaking for some unknown reason, "M-madoka… Wh-what happened? Why did you call me so suddenly?"

"I'm pregnant with your child."


	7. All Your Fault

**Damian: Mwahaha… guess who is back?**

**Me: *walks in* Your mother-in-law!**

**Damian: WHAT?!**

**Me: Nothing, shortie! Now get out of my way!**

**Damian: Did you just call me shortie?**

**Me: -_- No, I just called you 'tallie', dumbass! Now get out before I start swearing!**

**Damian: I'll launch Hades Kerbecs on you! _**

**Me: Well then Yo-Yo will save me with his Leaone. :)**

**Damian: I'm not afraid of that little cat!**

**Me: _ Enough! You just called Leone 'little cat'! Now get out or else…**

**Damian: *smirks* Or else? What will you do, nerd?**

**Me: I will… I will start singing, mwahaha… *starts singing loudly***

**Damian: Nooo… Save me from her obnoxious voice! *runs away***

**Me: Huh! All criminals are cowards! Back to the point, hiiii everyone! Okay, you must be thinking why am I back so early to torture you guys, right? Well guess what? It's weekend so I got a little break from exams! :DD Thank God! My exams were pretty good but my BIGGEST bully sits right behind me! I swear, she is a female version of Damian Hart! She tries her best to make my life a living hell by poking me, dropping my water bottle, calling me names and doing many other stupid childish things to annoy me and waste my time and also she copies my every word! God, sometimes I so much wish to strangle her to death! Though I hope I'll survive. Just pray for me. I need your prayers. And thanks to everyone who wished me luck! ^_^**

**Okay, I think this author's note is getting unnecessarily long so I'm gonna start the story now. Well, my chapters even seem really confusing to me T_T so please, bear with me. Enjoy!**

**Damian: *appears again out of nowhere* And don't forget to flame this idiotic geek!**

**Me: You haven't gone yet? Get out!...**

Tokyo

Numb.

That's what he was feeling right now. Absolutely, completely numb.

Shame? No. Regret? No. Sadness? No. Fear? No.

No feelings were there anymore. He was totally numb, deprived of any kind of emotion.

He remembered every moment. Every single event.

"_Do you know what have you done?"_

"_You destroyed my life, Kyoya!"_

"_Tell me, now how will I even face myself in the mirror? You left me nowhere!"_

"_You just took my advantage, that's all!"_

"_I was just another one night stand for you, right?"_

"_Do you know, Kyoya, I was a virgin? Do you know what did you take from me?"_

"_It's all your fault."_

All your fault. All. Your. Fault.

Yes, she was right. It was all his fault.

It was all his fault that they were standing at the end of the way now. Could regret do anything better now?

No, it couldn't.

He walked beside the cliff, his face down, his eyes boring over the hard rocky path, his hair on his face. He remembered every single moment from that night. But mostly, he remembered this evening.

The way her untainted eyes glistened with tears, the way her chapped up lips quivered, the way her fiery eyes burnt him and the way her words cut through his chest. Everything just haunted him like a horrific nightmare. These all happened because of him. She went through- and is still going through- this unbearable pain just because of him.

Kyoya Tategami- an unsuccessful friend, an unsuccessful boyfriend and an unsuccessful lover. The great Kyoya Tategami!

"Madoka…" Kyoya tried to say something.

"Please save your lies for now, Kyoya Tategami!" Madoka yelled, really out of character.

"Madoka… please…" Kyoya tried to approach towards her a little, but was taken aback by her outburst.

"Don't even dare to touch me!" Madoka's beautiful azure eyes were now red with rage.

Kyoya looked down, not able to meet those eyes. Only one girl that could make him flinch back, only one girl that could make him go weak in knees, only one girl that could make his heartbeat stop. Only one girl. Madoka Amano.

This little brunette mechanic had the power to make that courageous lion afraid, the power that no one else had in the world.

Madoka stomped towards the door, looking back for once, her voice icy cold, "I've decided it. I'm going to abort the baby."

Those words just made Kyoya realize the hard reality, throwing him mercilessly in the cold and hard ground. "No!" He grabbed Madoka's hand harshly, pulling her back in the room, "You can't do this! Never!"

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" Madoka pulled her hand back, giving him the coldest glare. Even ice could burn you. The ice in her eyes. "What's it to you?"

"What's it to me?" He yelled, "It's my child! It's my child you have inside of you! And I can't let you kill it! Not now, not ever! You aren't doing any abortion, that's final!"

Madoka didn't flinch. She stood there, her stare hard on him. "And tell me why should I keep it? Tell me what kind of life exactly I'm going to give my child? My baby?" Small pearly drops of tears flowed out of her eyes, "Do you want to give it a life of an illegal child? Do you know what will people call our child? Do you have any idea what life it would have? Do you? Who will give it a father's name? Who?..." Madoka broke down into tears, her face in her hands.

Kyoya stared at her for a moment, before making up his mind. He stood up straighter, his face determined and his voice firm, "I will."

Madoka's eyes snapped up, "Y-you…?"

"Yes, me. What's so surprising here? It's my child so I will be its father. End of story." Kyoya stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Madoka's gaze became harder and colder, before she decided to break his heart in a million of pieces, "But I can't accept you as the father of my child. I hate you."

Kyoya's face remained expressionless like before. If only people could hear the sound of heart breaking into little pieces…

He took a step back, "I know. I know you hate me. But I love you. I love you."

Madoka stared at his mesmerizing eyes- those eyes that made her fall in love with them in the first glance. That unknown emotion was present in his eyes again. Now Madoka knew the meaning of that emotion.

Not want. Not lust. Not hunger. Not even passion.

It was love. Just love. Pure, untainted love.

Love that goes beyond the barriers.

Love that never dies even after death.

Love that couldn't be burnt by any fire.

Love that conquered every heart in the long history of the world.

Love.

What would Madoka say in response of this? Will she lie again? Will she tell him she doesn't love him? But that's an utter lie.

She hates him. Yet she loves him.

What a crazy thought!

"Please Madoka!" He held her hands, gazing deeply in her eyes. Kyoya, you don't know how much those eyes make me weak? "Please let me stand by your side. Please let me help you. Please let our child come in this world. Please. Not for me, but for that little life growing inside of you. Please."

Madoka stared down at her stomach, a feeling rising through her mind that she never felt ever before. Was it called mother's instinct?

"I need some time to think about it." She whispered, looking down.

"Sure." A little curved line of smile appeared in Kyoya's lips, "Take as much time as you want. I can wait forever."

XxX

Rome

"Why are y'all so afraid?" Ryuga scoffed, "We will defeat that Rago or whoever it is definitely! Just have faith on yourselves, guys!"

"I think he is right." Ryo said, sitting straight and looking up from his laptop, "There's no need to be nervous. If we work together, then no one can defeat us."

"I agree with you, dad!" Gingka nodded enthusiastically.

"Though the task won't be so easy. As much I know, Rago is undefeated. To defeat him is not difficult, it's almost impossible."

"We'll make it possible, sir." Julian said, "Is there no one that can help us? No one?"

"Actually… there is someone…" Ryo sighed.

"Who is that?" Dashan asked, getting curious.

"Queen of Waves." Ryo stated.

"Who the hell is that?" Ryuga narrowed his eyes, "I've never heard about such thing."

"Well…" Ryo scratched his head, "Even I don't actually know what it is. But according to the legend of Nemesis, there is someone called Queen of Waves or Princess of Waves or something like that who is 'The Chosen One' and she is the only person who can help us. She is like a messiah for us."

"But who is she, exactly?" Julian asked.

"I told you, I don't really know." Ryo shook his head, "This topic is so mystified that no one really knows about it. And the problem is, this Queen of Waves is not particular person. It changes in every generation. Like there is a chosen person but then an heiress comes over and takes the responsibility. So it's hard to find who the particular chosen person is at present."

"Ohh… it all seems like a big riddle to me!" Ryuga groaned.

"We'll solve this riddle." Ryo stood up, then looked around, "Hey, where is Tsubasa? He should be present in this important meeting as the president of WBBA."

Julian cleared his throat awkwardly, "Actually… he is… slightly busy… so he couldn't make it."

Just then, his phone rang. He looked down at the screen and jumped up, "Excuse me, guys." Then he walked out, receiving the call, "What's happening there, Dia? What's Tsubasa doing in America?"

"Tsubasa is talking to some black haired girl." Diamante responded, "The girl looks like a Latino."

XxX

Washington DC

Diamante watched from behind the old tree as she hung up after finishing the talk with her boss Julian.

In front of her, over twenty feet away from where she was standing, Tsubasa was talking with a black haired girl.

Diamante waited till he finished talking and walked away, then she walked forward. The black haired girl was going to leave the place, but she stopped when she felt a revolver at her direction. Slowly, she turned over and Dia saw she wore a black thunder shaped iron mask over her eyes, just like Kyoya described. Well, she was a Black Thunder then.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I should ask that question to you." Dia glared at her, "And what were you doing with Tsubasa?"

"My name is Selen, Selen Garcia. Report it to your boss if you want. And…" The Latin American girl smirked, "I can talk to my boyfriend anytime I want. I don't need your permission for that."

"Wait! Tsubasa is your boyfriend?" Dia asked with surprise.

"Any doubt?" Selen raised her eyebrows.

XxX

New York

In the morning, Zeo walked in the headquarters of HD Academy in his usual gloomy mood, not responding to anyone's 'Good morning's. But he had to be caught off guard by surprise and astonishment when Hikaru pulled her in a big hug, "Zeo! Ohh… I'm so happy today!"

"Hey! Hey! Let me take a breath!" Zeo pulled up, staring at Hikaru's glowing smiling face, "What happened? You won a billion dollars lottery overnight?"

"Something like that! Guess what? Damian asked me out!"

Zeo's face was whiter than a paper.


	8. True Friend, False Friend

**Soo… my exam finished and now it's vacation! *dances around* I'm free to update whenever I want! :DD**

**Thanks a lottt for the amazing reviews, guys! I didn't know y'all loved me so much! :') Thanks! I love you thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis much! *spreads both hands as far as I can***

**I'm writing this when watching 'Tom and Jerry'! XD So I don't know what came out…**

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Adios…**

New York

"What?" Zeo gasped, his voice almost inaudible and his eyes wider than ever.

"Yes!" Hikaru exclaimed happily, her face shining with joy, "Can you imagine? He asked me out!"

"And you said yes?" Zeo asked in an unusually harsh tone.

Hikaru was so absorbed in her happiness that she didn't understand the change in Zeo's voice, "Duh! Why won't I? He's amazing, he's handsome, he's charming, he's honest, and he's everything a girl could ever wish for!"

Her words, especially the word 'honest' blasted in Zeo's head, echoing in his eardrums again and again. Honest! Damian Hart is honest!

"And guess what?" Hikaru continued happily, without noticing Zeo's presence, "He's taking me in a date this evening!"

"Hikaru…" Zeo tried to call her but she just ignored him.

"Oh, I'm so happy! I need to prepare for this!"

"Hikaru…" Zeo tried again.

"Hey, I need to go shopping for a new dress! What should I wear…?" Hikaru continued.

"Hikaru!" Zeo yelled, causing her to stop and flinch back. She has never seen him like this.

"Z-Zeo…" Hikaru stuttered at his flushed appearance.

"Just listen to me!" Zeo grabbed her hands, "Stay away from Damian! He is not right for you!"

"What do you mean?" The words came out slowly from her trembling lips, her hands slipping out of his.

"You exactly understand what I mean!" Zeo snapped, "Stop hanging out with him! He's not what he seems like. I don't want you to make a relationship with a bastard like him!"

"Zeo!" Hikaru recoiled back from him, her voice rising, "You can't use that word for someone you barely know!"

"I barely know?" Zeo yelled, "I know him from two years that's why I'm advising you-"

"I don't need your advice." Hikaru stated in a cold voice, holding her hand up to indicate him to stop. She put her things in her bag and zipped it shut. Before walking out, she looked back for only once, "Just remember one thing. You are my friend. Stay in your limits. You don't control my life and you can't decide what happens in my life."

Rome

"What? My g-girlfriend?" Tsubasa shuddered at the thought.

"Yes, that's what she said!" Diamante snapped at him, "You're acting like you don't know anything!"

"Actually… not 'is', it's 'was'. She was my girlfriend. But that's past." Tsubasa sighed, looking down.

"Why was a member of Black Thunders your girlfriend?" Julian walked towards Tsubasa and sat on the chair in front of him, "What's your relation with Black Thunders?"

Tsubasa didn't answer.

"Answer me, Tsubasa! I need to know in order to help you. Please!" Julian urged him.

Tsubasa took a deep breath as he looked up, recalling the past he wanted to forget but never could, "It's a long story. In one word, I was a member of Black Thunders before I met Uncle Ryo and joined Dark Nebula. That's two years ago."

"What?" Dia stared at him with wide eyes, "You were a member of Dark Nebula?"

"Yes." Tsubasa nodded, "Rago knew that I have the special ability to synthesize data and calculate situation. He found me in streets and forced me to join. I couldn't fight him because he was awfully powerful so I just had to be his choice of toy. I met Selen Garcia there and she became my first and only girlfriend till date. But I couldn't control relationship with a fake and dishonest girl like her. She never loved me. She only used me like her boss Rago. Then I met Phoenix and joined his mission to invade Dark Nebula and I ran away from Black Thunders. There're your answers."

"Oh… now I understand." Julian nodded, sympathy flashing in his sapphire eyes, "Sorry for misunderstanding you. I knew you could never do anything wrong. But why had she communicated with you again? What does she want?"

Tsubasa's eyes snapped up, his voice rushed and nervous, "I… I need your help, Konzern! I need your help very, very much!"

"But what is the problem?" Dia asked in a softer voice, concern in her eyes.

Tsubasa looked up at her, "They have kidnapped my half-sister from her orphanage! Selen said they will kill her if I don't help them in finding WBBA's information. I have to save her!"

"Don't worry, Tsubasa." Julian touched his shoulder in a reassuring gesture, "We will help you save your sister."

"Yes, we will!" A childish voice came from behind. Everyone looked back to reveal the owner of the voice, of course, our very own little genius Yu Tendo coming out of the blinds.

"Yuee!" Diamante jumped up and hugged him with a big smile in her face. Tsubasa was really surprised by her sudden change. He never understood how this cold-hearted girl behaves such warmly with children.

"Dee Dee!" Yu smiled happily, "How are you?"

"Amazing! And you?" Dia asked back enthusiastically.

Julian cleared his throat, interrupting their 'friendly' moment, "What exactly are you doing here, Yu?"

"Eavesdropping, duh!" Yu stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Julian sweatdropped, "And why exactly are you eavesdropping on us? And when did you come in Rome?"

"Dee Dee brought me here." Yu said, gesturing to Dia, "And I wanted to know what was happening between you guys that's why I hid behind the blinds." Yu approached towards Tsubasa with a smile, "Don't worry, Tsubasa. We will find your sis, definitely!"

"Thanks, guys!" Finally a smile appeared in Tsubasa's lips, "I don't know how I will pay you guys back…"

"Cut the formality!" Dia rolled her goldish black eyes.

Tsubasa glared at her, "Well, I was not showing formality to you! By the way, what should be our plan?"

"Do you know where the headquarters of Black Thunders are?" Julian inquired.

"Yeah, it's in Philadelphia." Tsubasa replied.

"We're going to Philadelphia." Julian stated.

Tokyo

"I'm nervous…" Madoka said in a shaky voice, taking short and uneven breaths.

"Hey, no need to be nervous! It's not like you're going to die and I'm here with you." Kyoya held her hands tightly.

Madoka sighed, looking down. She was feeling the storm rising in her heart and she couldn't avoid the fear, the panic and the care for the thing that was growing inside her. The more time passed, the more she felt the urge to save her baby from all dangers. Now she was sure what mother's instinct was.

And today, even sitting here in the hospital for a normal routine check-up, Madoka felt the panic in her heart. How was her child? Was it alright? What will the doctor say? Was her baby in any kind of danger? If any, then she couldn't forgive her for not taking the proper care of her baby.

Yes, in case if you are wondering, Madoka didn't have an abortion. Actually, she could never kill her baby. She had just said it but she could materialize the fact. Killing her child was not something a girl like Madoka could do, especially when the father of her child is ready to stand beside her through the battle of life.

Life, my friend, is a big battleground and those who win are either really lucky by chance or too strong to give up.

Madoka was not lucky.

But she was strong, indeed. Too strong to give up. So she had to win this battle. No matter how hard it is.

Her train of thoughts broke when the nurse came out and called her name from her clipboard, "Madoka Amano."

"Here!" Madoka sprang up to her feet and tried to take a shaky step in front. The nurse eyed her suspiciously since she was really young to be a mother. A crimson shade crept up in Madoka's cheeks and she stopped abruptly.

"Let's go in, Madoka." His voice broke her out of her trance, too soft and soothing. Madoka looked back and tried to smile as his hands touched her softly like they were afraid that if they applied a little more force then she will break into a million pieces.

Seriously, Madoka? Smile at him? The person that destroyed your life and reputation?

At least he stood beside me at this hard time! Madoka argued with her mind.

As soon as they walked in the flashing white chamber of the gynecologist, the doctor gave them the same stare as the nurse previously. Madoka felt uneasy but she couldn't deny the fact that the soft touch of his hands was comforting her more than anything else. At least she was alone. He was with her. And she knew he would be there.

Forever.

The doctor's chamber was white. Too white and bright that it was giving a pain to her eyes. The middle aged doctor looked up at them and gave an 'elderly' smile, "Hello, I'm Doctor Kizutsu. I guess you're Madoka Amano, right?"

Madoka nodded nervously, her heartbeat rising.

"Well, very nice to meet you, Miss Amano. Now let's see…" Doctor Kizutsu trailed off, snapping the pages of a file before his sober gray eyes looked up again, fixing their gaze at the brunette, "Well, so you are here for a regular check-up, am I right, Miss Amano?"

Madoka nodded again.

"And you're the father?" The doctor set his gaze at Kyoya.

The greenhead shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Yeah…"

"Okay…" His eyes shifted to Madoka again, "Now, young lady, you have to come with me for the check-up. Don't worry, it won't be long."

Madoka sighed as she stood up and walked with the doctor. When will she be able to get out of here? She hates hospitals. The hospitals weren't able save her mother who died in cancer when she was two years old and her father who died in heart attack when she was seven years old. Then why will they be able save her?

Kyoya looked around, his eyes frantically moving over the simple undecorated room. There were some health magazines lying in front of him but he showed no interest in them. His phone was in his pocket but he didn't try to play any game to pass time. He just couldn't relax. Yes, Kyoya had tried to pretend to keep calm in front of Madoka but the truth was- he was extremely afraid and worried, maybe even more than Madoka. He was eager to know about his child's condition.

He literally jumped up when Madoka came back in the boring and irritating white room. Madoka slowly approached towards him and sat down. Kyoya took her hand and squeezed it softly, fixing his faint bluish eyes on her. Madoka stared back at him and at that moment, she knew how much he worried about her and her child. It was genuine. This care was genuine.

Worry? Care? Or love?

Doctor Kizutsu watched that both teens were becoming white with fear so he laughed, trying to encourage them, "No need to worry, dears. Your baby is alright and perfectly growing, without facing any kind of difficulty. Actually, I've never seen such a healthy baby before."

At last Madoka's lips flashed a smile, "Thanks a lot, doctor! I can't thank you enough even if I try. You had given such good news. So what's the age of our baby?"

"It has been over three weeks, almost one month. You should start showing symptoms soon." The doctor smiled back.

No, Madoka was not your stereotypical girl who will start yelling at this situation about her beauty and body shape. Madoka's personal opinion was- your body shape or beauty is never more important than your baby.

After finishing the formalities, Madoka and Kyoya walked out hand in hand. Proud and happy parents.

Kyoya stopped before his car, staring down at Madoka who was gushing over some picture of cute babies on her mobile.

Madoka was happy, definitely. She had accepted his child. But will she ever accept him? Will she ever love him back?

Madoka looked up, waving her hands in front of Kyoya's face, "Hey, earth to Kyoya!"

Kyoya snapped out into reality and smiled at her, "Aren't you hungry? Let's go eat something!"

"Yes! Yes! I want ice cream!" Madoka exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Female Yu Tendo!" Kyoya rolled his eyes, laughing and opening the door of the car for her.

As Kyoya started the car, roaring the engine back to life, he couldn't help but notice something. He was changed. He had started to smile and laugh. Was it his princess who changed him into this happy person?

A faint smile made its way to his lips as he stared at his princess.

New York

"Hey, buddy! Going home so early?" Damian patted Zeo's back in a 'friendly' gesture, giving him one of his trademark wicked smiles.

Zeo was awestruck at his behavior. How dare he…?

Zeo shoved him away angrily, "Stay at least a thousand miles away from me, fucker!"

"Aww… come on, Abyss!" Damian said in a fake innocent tone, "Why so anger? It's not good for your health, ya know?"

Zeo tried his best to control himself from knocking the living daylights out of him, his hands forming in tight fists. He was trying to walk away but Damian's annoying voice stopped him in his tracks again, "Won't you wish me luck, Abyss? You know today is my first date with Hikaru Hasama."

Zeo turned back.

"I think you should come and help me in the arrangements of a romantic candlelit dinner which she loves…" Damian smiled sweetly.

Zeo grabbed his collars, pulling the short boy at least a foot above from the ground. His face slowly came down near to him as he hissed at him, "Do anything with Hikaru and that day will be the last day of your life!"

Damian wiggled out of his iron grip after awhile of trying. His eyes glinted with amusement as he stood straight on his feet, ready to his the weakest spot of Zeo, "Says the guy who couldn't even protect his own friend…"

"What did you say?" The word 'friend' blasted through Zeo's head like a nuclear bomb as he sprang up on Damian and started really knocking the living daylights out of him.

"Zeo! Zeo! Leave him!"

Zeo didn't remember what actually remembered what actually happened, who pulled him away from practically killing Damian. He only remembered Hikaru's faint screams ringing in his ears.

Hikaru rushed towards Damian who was lying down there with a broken nose, bloody hand and black eye and pulled him up to his feet. "Are you okay, Damian?" She asked, care defiantly present in her voice.

"Y-yeah…" Damian let out some more bloody coughs as he tried to stand up on his feet.

Hikaru helped him up and turned her dark amethyst orbs to Zeo, venom dripping through her every word, "This is the limit! You can't hit an innocent person like that! What if he died?"

"Hikaru, do you know what he had done-" Zeo was going to start but Hikaru held up her hand, stopping him.

"I don't want to hear even a single word from you." And with that, she walked away with him.

One thing Zeo would never forget- the cold stare in her beautiful purple eyes.

Rome

"Where are you guys planning to go, Konzern?" Ryuga eyed the travelers suspiciously.

"It's nothing, Ryuga!" Tsubasa answered hurriedly before Julian could say anything.

Ryuga's fierce golden eyes glowered at him, "Don't even try with that shit, Tsubasa. You're a horrible liar!"

Tsubasa let out an exasperated sigh. Julian approached forward, "I think we should tell him. Maybe he can help us too."

Ryuga narrowed his eyes, "Help in what?"

"To save Tsubasa's sister." Julian eventually told everything to Ryuga. This time Tsubasa didn't stop him but he was in doubt to whether trust Ryuga or not.

"Oh, I see." Ryuga just said those three words.

Not so unexpected reply from a guy like him. Tsubasa thought as he rolled his eyed in irritation, "Should we move now?"

"I'm coming too." Ryuga stood straight.

"What? But why?" Tsubasa's eyes widened.

"What does it seem like, dumbass? To help you, of course!" Ryuga replied irritated.

"Thanks, Ryuga…" Tsubasa smiled gratefully. Unexpected help from the most unexpected person! Maybe Ryuga is not as bad as he thinks.

"Oh yeah… no need to start those emotional dramas again! I'm not in a mood!" Ryuga waved his hands, "Let's roll!"

Tsubasa nodded and they started walking but at the very next moment, they had to stop from a loud obnoxious sound.

"My God! What's that?" Yu jumped up with panic.

Ryuga held out his phone from his pocket.

"Of course it had to be you!" Diamante hissed, "Mr. Dragon Emperor's horrible ringtone! You gave me a heart attack, idiot!"

Ryuga scoffed, "Oh really? Then why didn't you die from the heart attack? I would have been happy then!" Then he looked at the caller ID and saw an unknown foreign number.

"Who is it?" Julian asked.

"I don't know." Ryuga shook his head, "From some other country." Then he received the call, "Hello, who is it?"

"My name is Zeo Abyss." Said the voice from the other line.


	9. Finding The Heiress

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for late, I wanted to update earlier but some other ideas and plots popped up and kept me busy and then I started to have another horrible writer's block… but it's over now! :D I have so many ideas for this story I can't wait to write them! I think this chapter is a bit less confusing than the others I wrote before 'cause the climax starts from this chap and the mysteries will start to unfold… (Or, I think more mysteries will appear? I don't know… T_T) Random fact: I looove the dungeon trio! :D Especially, Zeo!**

**Toby: Why? Why not us?**

**Masamune: Yeah, why not the number one blader?**

**Me: ^_^ I like you both too, Tob, Masa! But Zeo is special, you know that!**

**Masamune: Whatever! Dear readers, I don't think anyone enjoys her story so I'm not requesting you to try to enjoy this…**

**Toby: But please review! She loves to hear (read?) your opinions, so please!**

**Me: And also do other awesome things like fav, follow…**

**Masamune: And not to mention, flames! XD**

**Me: No! No flames! *runs behind Masamune***

**Toby: -_- Idiots!**

Rome

"Am I talking to Ryuga Kishatu?" The deep voice asked from the other end.

"Yes… but who are you?" Ryuga questioned at the phone narrowing his eyes though the person from the other end couldn't see him, "I don't think I know you…"

"Yeah, we have never met each other before but that's not necessary now! Hikaru is in danger! And you have to save her!" An extreme panic was present in the voice.

"But who are you?" Ryuga questioned sternly, "How do you know Hikaru? And how did you get my number?"

An exasperated sigh was heard, "I work with her and I got your number from her phonebook that I stole earlier and your number was the topmost number in that book, so I thought you would be much close to Hikaru, that's why I called you."

"You stole her phonebook?" Ryuga's voice became angry now.

"Yes but that was an emergency!" Another sigh was heard from the person named Zeo as he hurriedly said, "I told you before and I'm telling you again, we have no time for arguing or answering stupid questions like how I found her phonebook at this moment! Hikaru's life is in danger and you have to save her before it's too late!"

"But… why should I trust you?" Ryuga asked with more stubbornness, "I don't even know you. What's the proof that you're not lying?"

"Oh God!" Zeo yelled with frustration, "Man, you are such a crazy person! What would I get from lying to you, tell me? Hikaru is my friend and I'm her well-wisher! And will you believe me if I tell you the Black Thunders have found her?"

"Black Thunders!" Ryuga jumped up in the mention of that name, "What do you mean Black Thunders? How do you know them? And how did Hikaru get in touch with them?"

"Look…" Zeo said trying his best to stay calm and don't freak out, "I promise to tell you all the history once everything is okay, but it's not the proper time for some long story because the most important thing is- Hikaru's life which is in danger! You gotta trust me!"

"What's your profit in this?" Ryuga asked in a colder voice.

"Oh…" Zeo groaned in anticipation, "You are a strange man! If I tell you Hikaru is the only true friend I've had in past two years will you believe me then?"

"Maybe I won't…" Ryuga responded in an emotionless voice, "Because I don't trust most people but that doesn't matter. I'm coming. What's the address?"

"Philadelphia."

Philadelphia! Ryuga choked on his breath, his amber eyes widening in disbelief. How come every path is ending in Philadelphia? Looks like whoever this Zeo Abyss is, either he is a total fraud or he is saying all truth. Ryuga doesn't know what it is, but he will save Hikaru from all dangers. He doesn't know why, but he felt like he couldn't afford losing Hikaru. He couldn't imagine a life without Hikaru even though she would stay in another side of the world, Ryuga would be happy to know that at least she was safe. That's the only thing mattered to him.

Hikaru Hasama.

Nothing else.

Ryuga put his phone back in his pocket and looked up, meeting others' eyes, "Looks like we have two persons to save now."

"What do you mean…?" Tsubasa slowly asked.

"And who was in the phone?" Julian asked curiously.

"I'll explain later but it seems like Hikaru is in the same place with your sister, Tsubasa." Ryuga stated in a surprisingly calm voice.

"What?" Tsubasa's eyes widened in horror.

"Yeah. So without delay, we should set off for America, now!" Ryuga set his gaze forward, his fiery golden eyes sparkling with determination.

No matter what, I'll save you, Hikaru.

XxX

New York

"Damian…" Hikaru slowly trailed off, "Where are we going…?"

"You'll see soon, sweetheart!" Damian replied with a fake sweet laugh, almost too saccharine that anyone could understand the fakeness of his voice, anyone but Hikaru.

By now most of you have understood, yes, it was their first date. But since Damian forced it to be a surprise date, Hikaru didn't know where exactly they were going. She also didn't know how the place would be so she just dressed in casual. Damian also said any attire was fine.

Little did Hikaru know that she was falling in the worst trap of her life…

Suddenly, Hikaru felt that Damian was not behind her anymore, instead she was walking alone in this blindfold which her blue haired boyfriend forced in her eyes so that he could surprise her with his 'special gift'. The feeling of Damian leaving her alone somewhere between the streets when she was literally blind made Hikaru shiver and go weak in knees. What was she supposed to do now?

"D-damian…?" Hikaru tried to look through the blindfold moving her head around frantically though it didn't work because of that stupid black cloth over her eyes.

"Damian, please! You know I don't like these kinds of jokes!" Hikaru said with irritation present in her voice but still, there was no answer.

"Damian, where are you?" Hikaru tried her best to stop her fearful tears which were threatening to spill out.

"Shh…" Damian's familiar soothing and… almost hypnotizing voice came from behind, accompanied with a sinister laugh "I'm here, sweetheart, no worries! Now I will take you to another peaceful world…"

Before Hikaru could comprehend what exactly was happening, she felt a soft thing, like facial tissue or cotton ball, coming over her mouth and nose, almost choking her.

"Ummm…" Hikaru tried her best to pull that thing away from her mouth but he was stronger than her plus, she couldn't see anything. She felt a pleasing, sweet and overwhelming smell in her nose and mouth and before understanding what it was- darkness slowly started to cover her world.

Hikaru slowly fell down but Damian caught her with his hands, preventing her from falling, a sly smirk forming in lips, his voice in a whisper though nobody could hear him in this dark alley, "I wish that beautiful face belonged to me, my lovely Hikaru, but now I can't do that when I am in a mission, can I?"

Damian laughed in the dark alley standing alone as he stared at the small bottle of chloroform in his other hand.

XxX

"I've become fat!" Madoka yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration as she glared at the mirror in front of her.

"So what?" The greenhead sitting in the couch with a book turned to her with that infamous smirk playing in his lips, "Aren't you the one who gave me a big lecture saying you don't care about your body shape when I assumed that you'll become a fatty soon? So why are you crying now?"

Madoka's beautiful sky blue eyes turned around, setting on him with a glare, "You're trying to play around with me? And not to mention, you called me 'a fatty'? 'A fatty', Kyoya Tategami? Remember, this happened because of you!"

Kyoya didn't try to stop his laughter as he stood up and came behind her, wrapping his hands around her, "When did I deny the fact that I was the reason of all these? In fact, I'm proud to be the reason before anyone else." He said the last words in a faint whisper.

Still, his voice gives me shivers down my spine. Still, the glow of eyes hasn't become old or habitual. Still, he is the only one that haunts my dreams. Still.

Madoka tried to hide her blush as she turned around, folding her hands over her chest, "Well, Mr. Father, do you remember to buy all the things I have listed you to buy?"

"Madoka!" Kyoya groaned as he stepped back, "It's only been one month…"

"One month and fifteen days."

"Okay, one month and fifteen days, so why should we buy the whole market so early?" Kyoya tried his best to not sound rude. Pregnant ladies can be a living bombshell and Madoka surely is one of the worst bombshells!

"Because she's my child. She's special." Madoka stated with a proud smile before walking to the small room which they were planning to be the nursery. Yes, Kyoya has finally moved with Madoka since they decided to keep the child and bring it up together, though they plan to move to a big house soon after the birth of the child, taking the B-pit with them.

"Excuse me, woman! Who said it's 'she'? It can be a boy too!" Kyoya called after her, following her to the 'soon-to-be' nursery.

"No." Madoka turned back with a stern expression, "It will be a girl!"

"No, it will be a boy!"

"I said, girl!"

"I said, boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

After another five minutes of screaming at each other, both parents lost their energy and started panting from exhaustion. Madoka sat down on the little love seat and Kyoya stood beside her, his face suddenly losing the spark.

"What happened?" Madoka looked up.

"I was thinking…" Kyoya hesitated for a second before saying in a sad voice, "How will we tell the others? We have somehow hid it till now but we can't hide it forever…"

"Well, Tsubasa already knows but…"

"But he's a really nice person that's why he understood us and didn't spill it to others, But what about others? They will probably hate us…" Kyoya trailed off slowly, lines of worry tracing his forehead.

"Hey, no need to worry so much." Madoka placed her bright eyes at him with a reassuring smile as she stood up, "As long as you're with me, I don't need anyone else in this world."

Something was present in her voice that sent chills down his spine. He stared back at her, taking her hands in his own, "I don't care about myself, Madoka, but if anyone dares to insult you, I won't leave them so easily…"

Madoka felt herself losing those azure eyes, still as mesmerizing as ever, "Kyoya, I…"

"Would you mind if I do something which I wanted to do from a long time?" Kyoya asked interrupting her, placing his deep blue eyes on her.

"What…?" Madoka's voice was stopping from her rising heartbeat. He was so close…

"This." He said before his lips meeting hers, molding into a perfect sync like they were made for each other.

Madoka was slightly taken aback for a moment but she didn't hesitate to kiss him back, cherishing the moment with all her heart. She didn't know what pushed her to do this even after all that happened between them but somehow, it felt right.

Madoka was the first one to pull back as her eyes never left his, the words unknowingly coming out of her lips, "I love you…"

XxX

Philadelphia

"Ahh…!" Hikaru screamed as she felt really cold water splashing over her. Instantly her eyes snapped open only to reveal her whole body was soaking wet. She looked around and discovered that she was in a really unfamiliar place which she had never seen before, a broken, dirty and abandoned warehouse filled with different types of machinery junks.

She tried to sit up but couldn't, then she understood the reason of the stinging pain in her limbs which was the first thing she felt after waking up. The reason was- both her hands and legs were tied with strong nylon ropes with a hard uncomfortable wooden chair. She gasped as she stared at her completely wretched status. Though her head was throbbing from an unbearable ache and it even hurt to turn her eyes up, still she looked up and gasped again at what she saw.

There was him, Hikaru's 'boyfriend', Damian Hart, standing in front of her, his hands folded over his chest, a nasty triumphant smirk present in his lips, "Having fun there, lovely Hikaru?"

Hikaru scowled at him, not believing her eyes. The person she trusted most had broken her trust like this! She should have known earlier. She should not have believed him. She herself was the reason why she ended up like this.

"Aww… I think she is angry on you, Damian." An annoyingly loud girly voice squealed from beside Damian, making Hikaru's aqua eyes turn towards it.

A girl who looked like a Latin American with a dark skin tone, black hair and dark blackish-brown eyes smirked at her. Oh, how Hikaru wanted to wipe that smirk off her face!

"Well, I guess so, Selen." Damian laughed in reply, approaching towards Hikaru and bringing his head down, face to face with her, "You don't like the condition you are in, Hasama?"

Hikaru gritted her teeth, "I can't believe you did this with me! How could you, Damian? I trusted you with all my heart!"

"Well, if you trusted me then you must be a complete idiot because my own girlfriend doesn't properly trust me." The short boy stood upright, gesturing towards Selen, pulling the black haired girl in an embrace.

"You don't deserve to be trusted, Damian!" Selen laughed, hitting his chest playfully.

"I know, darling!" Damian laughed back.

Hikaru stared with disbelief as tears welled up in her eyes. Girlfriend!

"You played with me, Damian! You broke my trust! Why did you have to date me when you had a girlfriend?" Hikaru croaked through the tears.

The blue haired male inched closer to her, "Oh, my sweet Hikaru, you'll never understand! It was all a plan. I've never had a slight bit interest in you. I had to do this for a particular reason. I needed to capture you because you were important for us."

Hikaru decided to stay strong and don't show her weakness as she gulped back the tears, staring straight at Damian's sharp gray eyes, "And why am I important?"

"Because you are the Princess of Waves, the heiress of heaven, the chosen one to defeat Nemesis."


	10. Blessing Or Curse?

**Me: Nooo… I won't go!**

**Madoka: *pulls me in the stage* You have to! Come on!**

**Me: NO! No no no... They will kill me! The readers will kill me! T_T**

**Madoka: No! They won't! Now say your apology!**

**Me: T_T I'm sorry, everyone for my long absence! I'm truly sorry! Please don't kill me! I was soo busy with school and other things! Mom forgot to pay the bill and my internet connection was cut off! :/ Then when I got it back, I became really busy. First I had a class test, then I went to a campaign, then an excursion, then writer's block…**

**Kyoya: You "went" to a writer's block? o.O**

**Me: -_- No! I meant to say I had a writer's block but the good news is it's finally over now and I can't wait to write the next chapter! Yay! *dances around***

**Kyoya: Crazy! *walks away***

**Me: Bad guy! *sticks the tongue out***

**Kyoya: *turns around* Just whom did you call bad guy?**

**Madoka: Hey! Hey! Don't fight! Kyoya, keep calm! And Lizzy, please start the chapter and stop the nonsense author's note for God's sake!**

**Me: *cries hysterically* Everyone calls me nonsense! Waaaa… Waaaa…**

**Madoka: *epic facepalm* Okay, just… Never mind! Dear readers, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to tell us how it was. There will be a lot time skip in this story, we're sorry for that, but you gotta understand we can't just go on and describe every single day of this nine month because the birth of the baby is a really important event for us. The baby is gonna play an important role, so, stay tuned! Our crazy writer here doesn't own anything but the plot and her OCs.**

**Also, we need to say some things. Liz had an interest on writing about unusual pairings so she made a poll on her profile. It would be really nice if you please vote on it. Pretty please! ^_^**

**Bye or as Liz will like to say, Adios!**

Philadelphia

"Greetings, Queen of Waves!" The familiar infamous smirk was present on Selen's lips as the black haired Latin American girl entered the room, her combat boots stomping over the tiled floor.

The middle aged woman who was tied up with strong nylon ropes to a chair looked up at the girl; green eyes sparkling like emerald, so much hatred and pain were hidden in those robes. Her long bright flaming red hair was neatly tied up in a bun behind her head, skin as fair as porcelain but there were lines made by age over her face, a rather slender but girlish frame which made her look like a teen even in the middle age. She was formally dressed but the wrinkles on the clothes showed that their condition wasn't so good.

The red haired lady gave the girl her best death glare as she just snickered in response.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Selen laughed, narrowing her brownish black eyes, "Well, who cares! I have some good news for you, Queen of Waves!"

"Don't call me that!" The emerald eyed lady said in a forced calm voice, "You know I'm not the heiress of heaven anymore. My chosen mark has disappeared long ago. I just don't understand why are you guys keeping me here as a captive for these long eighteen years!"

The ravenette snickered again, her eyes glinting with mischief, "You know the reason, Queen! Even though you are not a threat anymore, we can't let you go because you know our secrets! Do you think Leader Rago will take the risk to leave you? You were tied here for eighteen years and if we need, we can tie you up for another eighteen years! You can't do anything after losing your powers, now can you, Queen?"

"What do you want, Selen?" The red haired woman known as Queen of Waves spat at her.

Selen smiled a sick saccharine smile, kneeling down to become face to face with the lady, she sneered, "I told you I wanted to give you a good news and the good news is- behold! We have found your heiress! We have found the next Queen of Waves or as she is unmarried, you can say Princess of Waves!"

"No! No!" The green eyed woman yelled furiously, her eyes widening in terror.

"Yes!" Selen started laughing maniacally, "Wanna meet her? Damian!" She called out as the short blue haired boy entered the congested room with a tied up Hikaru.

The red haired woman stared with utter disbelief as Damian smiled at her, gesturing the captive girl, "Meet your heiress, Hikaru Hasama, Queen!"

"H-how did you find her…?" The middle aged woman stuttered.

"Easy!" Selen laughed as Damian pushed Hikaru down in a chair and started tying her up with it, "We just used our power to find the person who had the chosen mark after it disappeared from you and there we found her."

"And then in order to lure her into my "love drama", I joined HD Academy which is run by Leader Rago's friend-"

"What?" Hikaru cut Damian off as her eyes widened in astonishment.

"Yes, dear Hikaru." Damian smiled, "Your boss, the owner of HD Academy, famous scientist Dr. Ziggurat is our leader's special friend. He actually helped us to get best bladers from across the world and use them," Damian's eyes slightly darkened, "Even our best discovery, Foust! Right, Dr. Zigurrat?"

Hikaru watched with disbelief as her boss Dr. Ziggurat entered the room with a sickening smirk on his lips, "Right, Damian!"

"I can't… believe this…" Hikaru whispered slowly, "Everything… everything… even my job on HD Academy was just a drama!"

"Yes! A big drama!" Dr. Ziggurat laughed hysterically as everyone except Queen of Waves joined him in his fit of laughter.

"You know what, girl? You should consider yourself very lucky because…" Selen said darkly, approaching towards Hikaru, "Because Dr. Ziggurat didn't consider you for using in his experiments like he did with other bladers. You should be grateful for that because you didn't turn into another Foust!" Selen finished in a dark voice as she shivered at the name.

Who is this "Foust" whom everyone is so afraid of?

"I just wish, Selen," Hikaru spat at her face, "That you bastards burn in hell forever!"

Before she could finish the sentence, Selen's hard fist landed on her lips, blood flowing out of them. Hikaru didn't even get enough time to be surprised as she had to grit her teeth in pain when Selen pulled her hair harshly, as backwards as she could.

"Feels good?" Selen spat back at her.

"You inhuman bastards! Just leave the girl!" The woman known as Queen of Waves yelled at them, pulling at her ropes with frustration, "She is innocent! She doesn't know anything about Black Thunders or HD Academy or Nemesis! Don't torture her like you tortured me eighteen years ago!"

"Stop your preaching, woman!" Selen yelled so loudly that Hikaru had to flinch back, "Don't forget we are the ones who had kept you captured for these long years!"

Damian tried to calm Selen down as the two members of Dark Nebula made their way out of the room along with Dr. Ziggurat, leaving Hikaru with her thoughts.

XxX

Tokyo

"What… did… you… say, Kyoya-san?" Benkei asked very slowly as he tried to understand his friend's words.

"Yes, you heard it right." Kyoya stated keeping his best emotionless face. They had prepared for this day from a long time. They had to face it.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." Madoka whispered, her eyes staring down at her feet, "And he's the father."

"Wow!" Suddenly Gingka stood up, flashing a fake smile as he clapped his hands sarcastically, "Unbelievable! Amazing! What a good news!"

"Gingka…" Madoka tried to say something but Gingka didn't pay attention to her low voice as he continued, hatred in his every word, "I can't believe this! I know Kyoya could easily do something like that but I never expected this from you, Madoka!" He said eyeing Madoka , "I feel bad for Ryuga and Hikaru. They never knew that they had decided to spend their life with some dishonest persons! You're just a traitor, Madoka!"

Madoka stared down, tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Gingka!" Kyoya stepped forward, his eyes burning with fire, "Don't dare to say anything insulting to Madoka!"

"Wow! What a love!" Gingka sneered really uncharacteristically in a hard voice, "I'm not talking to you, Kyoya! I'm talking to my best friend and I will be glad if you stop interfering between two childhood friends!" He approached dangerously towards the greenhead, "How long do you know Madoka? Three years? I know her for ten years! I had this suspicion on you two earlier but I never thought Madoka could step this much down. You failed, Madoka! You totally failed!" Gingka spat at her before stomping out of B-pit.

"Benkei…" Kyoya tried his last effort.

"Save it, Kyoya-san! You don't deserve to be called an idol." Benkei glared at him before walking out.

Madoka broke down on her knees as more tears spilled out of her eyes, "Why? Why me and nobody else?"

"No, Madoka." Kyoya said in a determined as he stood beside the brunette, helping her up and wiping her tears smoothly with his thumb, "No more tears. You don't have to cry when I'm with you. I'll protect you from everything in this world and I won't let anyone do any harm to you or our child. I'm with you. Did you hear me? I. Am. With. You."

"I trust you." Madoka's swollen and red eyes turned to him, "I have nobody left except you. Please don't leave my side."

"Never. Never in my life. I will love you until my last breath and even after that. That's my promise and this time, I won't break this promise." Kyoya said in a soft whisper as he hugged her, wrapping her petite silhouette in his arms.

XxX

Philadelphia

Tears blurred her vision as she could think of only one thing.

Zeo.

Zeo was right. Absolutely right. He tried to protect her but Hikaru never listened to him. Now she had nothing left except regret. Hikaru could remember every harsh word she said to Zeo when he was just trying to make her be aware of the danger surrounding around her. She could remember the pained expression of his face when she said she hated him. She could remember his care for her. He tried to save her even after her behavior that he never deserved. He never left her side. That's what a real friend does. But Hikaru never identified her real friend.

"I know it must be hard for you, right?" A kind and gentle voice startled her as she looked up from the ground to meet a pair of deep emerald eyes which were staring back at her.

"I… I don't understand any of this!" Hikaru cried out with frustration, "I'm so confused! What the hell is this "Princess of Waves" thingy? What is Nemesis? Who are Black Thunders? Who are you? And why did they capture me? Why me of all people?"

"What's your beyblade?" Queen of Waves, the middle aged woman with fiery red hair asked in a calm voice.

That question was so unexpected that it startled Hikaru, "M-my beyblade? It's S-storm Aquario…"

"Just what I thought." Queen of Waves sighed, making Hikaru more confused.

"W-what do you mean?" Hikaru knitted her perfectly arched eyebrows, "What relationship does it have with my beyblade?"

"You see," The green eyed woman started in a hard voice, almost deprived of any emotion, "Our beyblades are based on the primary elements of the world, you know that, right? However, the beyblades are also divided on different clans and the clans are named after their elements. Like if you have a water based bey, you're a member of "Waves" clan, if you have a fire based bey, then you're a member of "Rock" clan, if you have a fire based bey, then you're a member of "Flame" clan, if you have a darkness based bey, then you're a member of "Dark" clan and so on. There are many clans in the world and the members of the clans don't have any kind of blood relation, instead they relate to each other by their elements. Every clan has some particular members who are much, much stronger than regular members. They are called "messiahs". I have a water based bey, so I'm a member of "Waves" clan, so are you because your bey is also water based. Like I said, every clan has their own messiahs. "Waves" clan also has messiahs and they are called King or Queen of Waves, in case they are unmarried, then Prince or Princess of Waves. They have their chosen marks on their skin from the moment they are born. That's how we find them. After Nemesis was created in the world, which is the messiah of pure evil and darkness, the creators of Nemesis discovered that the messiah of Waves clan will defeat them. So they decided to find the messiahs of Waves clan and finish them. But they forgot messiahs are from heaven. They never finish. One goes and another one comes to take the responsibility."

Hikaru was almost mesmerized by this strange story but when the Queen of Waves stopped for awhile she gained her composure back, "Let me guess! You're a messiah of Waves clan, right?"

"Almost, young lady, you are almost right. I "was" a messiah, not "am". I was chosen from heaven to become a messiah so the Black Thunders found me and captured me. I had a family! I had a loving husband! I had a new born son! I loved them more than my life! But I had to leave them. I never saw them in last eighteen years. I don't know if they are alive or not. My son must be your age. What was his fault that he never got the love of a mother which he deserved? I had nothing to do with Nemesis! I didn't know about them! Why did they destroy my life?" Tears spilled out of the red haired lady's eyes as her body shook with grief.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, ma'am!" Hikaru hurriedly said in a sympathetic voice as she felt tears in her own eyes, "But I don't understand one thing- if you're not a messiah anymore, why didn't they let you go?"

"Because I knew about their headquarters. They never wanted their secret to be spilled." Queen of Waves said as she wiped her eyes, turning back to the emotionless posture.

"Now I understand." Hikaru slowly nodded, "I must be the next messiah."

"Yes, I'm sorry to say that, young lady, but you're the chosen one." Queen of Waves nodded sadly, "It was supposed to be a blessing, but it's like a curse to us now. I still remember the day when my chosen mirk disappeared eighteen years ago after they caught me. It was 24th November."

"That's my birthday!" Hikaru gasped, her eyes widening.

"Right! If a new savior is born, then the old one's chosen mark disappears automatically. You must have that mark on your neck, right?" Queen of Waves asked looking at Hikaru.

"Yes!" Hikaru nodded with a look of disbelief in her eyes, "I have always had this birth mark on my neck but I never knew what it was."

"I'm sorry, Hikaru, but now, you have to fight with Nemesis." The emerald eyed lady said slowly.

"But that's a huge responsibility! How can I do it?" Hikaru sounded panicked.

"You can, young lady!" Queen of Waves encouraged her, "Of course you can! Have faith on yourself."

Hikaru got lost in her thoughts again. Can she fight against Nemesis?

XxX

New York

The six bladers walked out of the JFK airport as they looked around to the new city. Yes, six bladers. Though there were supposed to be five but at the last moment when they were stepping out, Masamune saw them and started attacking with questions. Tsubasa was really irritated for yet another "problem" in his way to save his sister but when the Striker blader heard about their plan, he vowed to help them. Especially when he heard they were going to his homeland, America, he couldn't resist himself from tagging along. Though Tsubasa and Ryuga don't trust him that much, Masamune didn't seem to care about them.

"Wow! America!" Yu exclaimed happily, almost forgetting his worry about Tsubasa.

"Nice seeing it again." Masamune had a bright smile on his face.

"How many years passed since you went to Japan from here, Masamoomoo?" Yu asked, looking at the spiky haired blader.

"Almost three years!" Masamune jumped around happily, "It feels so awesome to be home again!"

Diamante was watching Tsubasa become paler in fear by every second so she said with slight irritation, "Can we get to work?"

"Of course!" Masamune jumped up beside her, "That's why we're here!" He continued with his trademark pose, pointing the index finger to the sky, "I, the number one blader of the world, Masamune Kadoya will save everyone!"

"Yeah, I know that very well!" Dia scoffed.

"Whatever, Dee-Dee!" Masamune stuck her tongue out.

"What did you call me?" Dia became red with anger and started chasing him, "Nobody dares to call me that except Yu!"

"Guys, get back here." Julian said calmly, "Let's start our search for our friends. Are you okay, Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa didn't answer, instead he kept the emotionless face though he seemed like he was going to faint.

"It will be okay. Trust me." Dia said in an unusual soft voice, touching his hand. Tsubasa gave her an "are-you-sure" look. She nodded in answer, squeezing his hand more, "Just trust me."

"Okay, where do we start?" Julian asked to no one in particular.

"I know a person who can help us." Ryuga replied in a hard tone, walking forward as everyone else followed him. Though he was being the strongest of all but actually he was as freaked out as Tsubasa inside. He had to save Hikaru! He had to save Hikaru!

He had to save the person who taught him the meaning of love.

Ryuga knocked t the steel door of the apartment on thirteenth floor of the huge apartment building as the others stood around him. After two knocks, the door slowly opened to reveal a person who made Masamune's heart jump out of its cage.

"Z-zeo…" Masamune whispered slowly as the others stared at his pale bloodless face

"Excuse me." The fair skinned brown haired teen standing in front of them narrowed her sharp azure eyes, "Who are you?"

"Zeo!" Masamune jumped in front of him, shaking his hand frantically, "You don't remember me? I'm Masamune, your childhood friend!"

"I'm sorry but I think you are doing some mistake." Zeo replied in a tone harder than stone as his eyes burned the black haired teen, "I don't know you."


	11. The Story Of Three Friends

**Me: Hey guys! So, I'm back here with another chapter! :D Thanks a lot for all the reviews you guys give me; those are pretty much pretty much the thing that keeps me going and not deleting the story. If you guys were not here, then I would delete the whole thing a long time ago. Thanks to my new readers-**

**Kingdom's Oathkeeper**

**Fallenbey**

**Thanks a lot for reading this and enjoy! ^_^**

**Selen: No one enjoys your craps and you know it!**

**Me: What the heck are you doing here? You know how much I hate you, don't ya? Get away before I…**

**Selen: What will you do? *drops a big cockroach on me***

**Me: No! No! NOOO…! Put it away! Put it away! I'll kick you out of my story!**

**Selen: *smiles sweetly* I know you won't do that because I'm still a pretty important character here, ain't I?**

**Me: Get out! Now!... Okay, forgive me. I just hate Selen nearly as much as I hate cockroaches and my class captain! No offense to Selen fans please! I just hate her too much! (Though I have to admit she makes a perfect antagonist for my stories!) Actually I have an immense hatred for all the Garcia backstabbers!**

**I'm truly sorry because this chapter isn't my best. My stupid writer's block loves me too much to leave!**

**I'm planning about creating a one-shot collection about unusual pairings so please, please votes on my poll! (In case you didn't vote yet)**

**Any guesses on who is the son of Queen of Waves? I can give you one clue- Flaming red hair.**

* * *

**Philadelphia**

"Uhh… I think I heard a strange noise…" Hikaru blinked, turning her dark purple eyes frantically around, "What was that, Queen of Waves? Is someone… crying?"

The red haired woman tied to a nearby chair sighed, putting her head down, "Probably any captive of HD Academy…"

Hikaru furrowed her thin eyebrows as she tried to hear the sound again. Definitely someone was crying, probably in the room beside them. Who could it be? Whoever it was, it sounded like a little girl and Hikaru instantly felt bad for her. How can people be so cruel?

Suddenly a new thought hit Hikaru's brain while she was trying to keep her mind away from the sound of almost silently crying from the next room. Turning to Queen of Waves, she asked in a low voice, "Do you mind if I ask you a question, Ma'am?"

The middle aged lady looked up from the ground, meeting Hikaru's eyes, "Of course you can ask anything, young lady. Tell me what you wanna know."

After hesitating for a few moments, Hikaru finally met her eyes, "Do you know what the thing is with this "Foust" that Damian and Selen were talking about? Who is "Foust"?"

Queen of Waves slightly trembled, her bright emerald eyes looking down again as a dark shadow fell upon her face, "You rather not wanna know, young lady. It's not something to know about…"

Why is this thing giving such a bad feeling?

"But still I need to know!" Hikaru urged, shaking her head and swishing her aquamarine hair up and down furiously. She needed to know.

"I can't tell you." Was the straight-cut answer.

"Why not?" Hikaru became almost desperate by now.

"It's inhuman!" Queen of Waves' spotless face which made her look like a teen still held a defiant horrific look, "It's the cruelest thing I have ever heard. I can't say it to you. It's like a nightmare! Trust me, you won't enjoy when you'll hear it."

Hikaru nodded, her eyes turning to the ground beneath her again. How much cruelty and injustice were hidden behind these walls of HD Academy?

It has been almost two weeks after her kidnapping, but still the girl didn't see a single ray of hope through this endless darkness which was creeping her out. Every day the same routine- some bladers of HD Academy will come and torment her to the end and ask her to give all the information about WBBA. Everything- their attack plans, their defensive force, their secret bases, their spy missions. But Hikaru had refused to give up. No matter how hard they try, she will not betray WBBA. This war against darkness was not a child's game. The whole world and many innocent lives depended on this battle. So they would not dare losing it.

But the problem was, there was no hope left. It seemed like she was destined to be stuck here in HD Academy for the rest of her life.

Will she ever be able to get out of here? Will anyone ever know about her condition?

Will this nightmare ever end?

* * *

**Tokyo**

After a few moments passing in a heavy silence, Madoka opened her mouth to say something, "Do you hate us too, Nile?"

The bright orange haired blader sitting across from her replied with a rare smile, "I can never hate you two, especially Kyoya-san, you know that. Even though he had never considered me as a friend, he will always be my only best friend, my older brother and my idol, literally. After all, Kyoya is the one who taught me to never give up."

Madoka's eyes glimmered with gratefulness towards Nile since the Horuseus blader was the first one to show a bit of sympathy to them. For these long days and nights after their little confession to their friends, peace of mind was lost to Madoka forever. She couldn't forget the hateful glances they gave after hearing the "news". It seemed like everybody had decided to consider them as criminals and socially ban them. It isn't like they are the first one to do this mistake in the world. Every single human being does mistakes, sins and crimes, and they always end up forgiven in any kind or other. But forgiveness was not for Kyoya and Madoka. Their "friends" just had to throw them away like garbage.

Though the brunette couldn't blame them since she was fully responsible for breaking their trust. But why couldn't they just give her another chance? Why all of a sudden all the doors seemed shut for her? Why?

Madoka didn't get the answer of that question ever so she had made up her mind to remain like this. Of course she had Kyoya to stand beside her and fight with her against all odds. And soon she was going to have her baby. Madoka was sure this baby will bring happiness in their life. But she was more than happy when she found at least one of their friends, Nile, standing beside them and giving them the sympathy which they deserved.

"That's awesome!" Madoka clasped her hands together and beamed at Nile, "And I'm so grateful that you understood our situation and sympathized with it. After all, it all was a big mistake."

Nile's eyes slightly widened though he tried to hide the worry inside him, "Do you still think being with Kyoya is a mistake?"

Madoka's deep blue eyes snapped up at him, her face slightly reddening, "N-no… I mean yes… I mean… I actually don't know!"

Nile sighed, standing up. Looks like he needed to do something about this. Kyoya was his best friend. The words he said about the scar-faced blader were all true. He wanted both Kyoya and Madoka to be happy and if they couldn't recognize their feelings, then Nile would just need to take a step.

At that very moment, they heard a little rustling outside and both turned their eyes to discover Kyoya entering the house. He stopped at the door for a brief moment when he saw Nile. Nile approached towards him and smiled, "Hey Kyoya. How are you doing? I just came here for a short visit from Egypt."

They did their fist pump and Kyoya smiled back, "Long time no see? How are you?"

Nile had to blink twice at the scene. Kyoya was… smiling? Wow! Seems like Madoka did bring some big changes on the green haired teen.

Nile hurriedly turned to Madoka, not answering Kyoya's question, "Mado-chan, I think I should go now…"

"No! What are you saying?" Madoka sprang up from her chair, "You're not going without a coffee from my house. Just wait a minute!"

With that said, the petite brunette rushed in towards the kitchen and Nile let out a sigh of relief. Kyoya narrowed his eyes at the Egyptian teen, "You did that on purpose, didn't you, Nile? You wanted to keep Madoka away, right?"

Nile had to laugh at this. The greenette understood his teammates too well, indeed. The emerald eyed blader replied with a smirk, "Yeah, you got it right, Kyoya." But then his face became serious as he sat on the couch and patted the place next to him for the Leone blader to sit down.

Kyoya didn't show any interest in sitting with him and leaned back on the wall in his trademark stance, his eyelids half close, "What is it, Nile? Please don't tell me you got a girlfriend and need dating tips for me!"

Nile looked up with an irritated expression, "Don't worry because I'm not that fool to rely on you about love matters. I know you suck at them."

Kyoya gave him the hardest and longest death glare, scoffing, "Then what? You ran away all this way from Egypt to Japan to get away from crazy fangirls?"

Both teens had to shudder at the mention of "fangirls" as Nile gave an equal glare back, replying in a sarcastic voice, "Haha… Very funny! No, moron! I wanted to talk about you and Madoka."

"What about me and Madoka?" Kyoya tried to keep his voice steady though he had to look another side to hide his blush.

"Look, Kyoya, as a friend, I think it's my duty to help you. I can see that you're very happy and excited about your baby, but what about the relationship of you and Madoka? Now please don't start blabbering lies that you don't feel anything about her. I know you better than that, Kyoya."

"I don't know!" The sapphire eyed blader said in a desperate voice, staring down at his feet, "You are right. I love her. But I don't know how to tell her about my feelings. You are well aware of what happened in last two years. I don't think Madoka will ever, ever forgive me…" He trailed off slowly, his voice sounding sad and mortified.

Nile stood up beside his friend and patted his shoulder, his bright emerald eyes glinting on mischief, "Don't worry too much, pal! I have a plan…"

* * *

**(Italics are flashbacks)**

**New York**

Masamune stumbled back, not believing his own ears, "W-what are you saying, Zeo? I'm your best friend! Remember we spent our childhood together, always sticking up for each other, helping each other, promising to never leave each other's side. Remember our oath to be number one?"

Zeo flinched back slightly though his face didn't show any emotion as he stared with a blank face, "I don't know what you're talking about. Forgive me but I can't remember meeting you earlier. Either you're doing some mistake or you've come to the wrong person. I'm really sorry."

The spiky haired teen's eyes were locked at Zeo's face, wider than ever. He could have never thought in his worst nightmares that Zeo, of all people, Zeo Abyss will refuse to recognize him. Masamune took another few steps back, his head feeling lighter and strange flakes of colors starting playing in front of his eyes. Slowly, very slowly those colors fit together to perfectly image the pictures of his childhood. Three friends. Inseparable. Whatever they did, they always did it together. They faced all battles together, standing beside one another. They caught one another before they could fall. They could sacrifice their whole life in a split second, just for one another's happiness. They could go through any trouble for another's smile. Three friends.

"_We'll always stand up for each other, right, Masamune?"_

"_You bet, Toby! I'll never leave my best friends."_

"_I promise to stick up with you both forever. We'll never lose in any battle!"_

"_You're right, Zeo! If only we realize the spirit of friendship, we can go a long way, isn't it, Toby?"_

"_Yes! So let's make this our oath! One day, we'll be number one! The number one blader of the world!"_

Number one! Number one! A sharp wave of pain shot through Masamune's body as all the images flashed before his eyes again, like a never ending movie. And today, after so many days, weeks, months and years- he was standing in front of one of the two persons he valued more than his life. And he was denying remembering him. This agonizing pain, this unbearable hurt, this drastic experience can't be understood if you haven't lost a friend in your life.

Suddenly the Striker wielder's senses seemed to come back to his almost paralyzed limbs and he saw that everyone was staring at his pale face. He looked down, hiding the embarrassment and the stinging feeling on his heart which was making him want to break on his knees, letting all the tears out. "I'm sorry. You're right. I must be doing some kind of mistake."

Masamune didn't realize the fact that how much all of his travelling companions were surprised by his behavior. He also didn't realize that the brainiest person of the group, Tsubasa had already built suspicion on him that something was wrong.

Something was definitely wrong. But no one could understand it except Masamune.

However, Ryuga being the most impatient and worried one in the group, decided to show no interest on the black haired blader's issues and looked forward at Zeo, "You're the one who called me, am I right?"

The brown haired teen turned his eyes which were literally burning Masamune till now to Ryuga and the fiery gaze somehow softened a bit, "Yes, you are right. You are Ryuga Kishatu, right? Hikaru Hasama's friend?"

Ryuga gulped, turning his eyes back and responding in a dry voice, "I don't know if I can call her my friend but yes, my name is Ryuga."

Zeo knitted his eyebrows together, "I don't really understand what you're talking about but I won't interfere in your personal matter. I think I know where Hikaru can be."

"You said something about Philadelphia?" Ryuga narrowed his eyes at the American teen.

"Exactly." Zeo nodded in response, "The joint headquarters of HD Academy and Black Thunders- since they are partners- are situated in a secluded side of Philadelphia and I'm assuming there are possibilities of Hikaru being there."

"You're trying to say they kidnapped her?" Julian opened his mouth for the first time.

"I think so." Zeo nodded at the blonde.

"Is the information correct?" Ryuga was still suspicious.

Zeo let out an exasperated sigh, seeming irritated by the snowy haired blader's personality, "I said I think so."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go and find her!" Diamante said, ready to go.

"Yeah, Tsubasa said they also captured his sister!" Yu agreed to the cobalt haired girl, gesturing to Tsubasa.

"Your sister?" Zeo looked with curiosity at the silver haired teen.

Tsubasa still had the nervous face and didn't feel like talking so he just nodded at the blue eyed teen. Dia replied on behalf of him, "Yeah, since he had some enmity with HD Academy too."

"But before we proceed, I have one question." Ryuga's deep voice stopped them all in their tracks as his burning gaze fixed on Zeo, "What is your relation with HD Academy or Black Thunders? How do you know so much about them?"

Zeo flinched back again, closing his eyes for a brief moment to ignore all the unwanted memories flooding back, he gulped as he prepared for a lie, "Umm… actually… I work in HD Academy along with Hikaru, that's how…"

Ryuga nodded, not suspecting anything more and gestured him to start for their mission. Zeo walked forward to guide them, passing Masamune though never looking at him or his pained expression.

As the little group walked to their destination, Zeo turned back, his eyes once again burning the black haired teen with an immense fire of hatred.

"I will never ever forgive you, Masamune Kadoya."


End file.
